Out of the Frying Pan, Into the Fire
by Aurora521
Summary: Hermione Granger has a history with Draco Malfoy... it isn't a pretty one. In fact it's downright ugly. Draco Malfoy has a history with Death Eaters... it might be even uglier. Released from Azkaban and reintroduced to society, how will Draco cope when everyone despises him, except the one person who should? And when he's tossed to the lions, why does she protect him? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Hermione Granger has a history with Draco Malfoy, and it isn't a pretty one. In fact it's downright ugly. Draco Malfoy has a history with Death Eaters. It might be even uglier. Released from Azkaban and reintroduced to society, how will Draco cope when everyone seems to hate him, except the person who should? And when he's tossed to the lions, why does she protect him?**

 **WIP obviously. But it's coming along really well on paper so updates should be regular. I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"They cleared that git of all charges," Ron hissed, throwing a paper on the table. "And his parents."

Hermione scooped up the paper to read the headline that was agitating Ron.

"'Malfoy family cleared of all charges,'" she read the headline aloud. "'Potter/Granger testimony solidifies defense's case in final days of trial.'"

She turned to Harry in surprise.

"I can't believe it actually worked."

Ron slumped into his chair at the breakfast table, next to Harry and across from Hermione.

"I can't believe you two testified for them," the redhead sighed. "Still I suppose life is going to be hell for them now."

Harry didn't miss the blatant glare Hermione sent towards Ron upon hearing his words and kicked her foot lightly under the table. He shook his head and the brunette settled for a soft huff at her friend.

"Enough about the Malfoy's, Ron," Harry nodded towards Hermione.

Ron seemed to miss his friend's not so subtle hint.

"They committed so many crimes... I- I... just. What could they have possibly done that could...!? And if they allow him back at Hogwarts-"

"And speaking of Hogwarts," Harry interrupted loudly, glaring at Ron. "Are you going back Hermione?"

The female third of the trio wasn't listening, occupied with staring at Ron. There was nothing she hated more than hearing Ronald Weasley rant about the Malfoys. It was all anyone had heard from him for the last several months, ever since the end of the war. He had no right.

"Hermione? Are you still set on going back to Hogwarts?" Harry repeated.

"Of course," she finally replied, still boring holes into Ron with her glare. "And the two of you should be too. Though if Ronald is going to keep this attitude perhaps it would be better if he neglected to return."

Said boy huffed and rolled his eyes at Hermione's tone. Wisely, Harry ignored them and plowed forward with his conversation.

"I think I am going to go back. I mean... the auror office already offered me a position, but I don't want a job that I got for my name. You know what I mean?"

"I wrote to Mcgonagall already, I'm coming back... with whatever attitude I want. Hermione!"

Ron and Hermione were staring daggers at each other.

"Please, you're only going back because your mum is making you," Harry chuckled.

Hermione ceased her glaring to laugh lightly at Harry's comment. She knew Ron wouldn't change overnight, and he had no reason to consider the good side of the Malfoy's until she decided to come clean.

"Be that as it may," Ron said. "At least I'll be able to keep an eye on you and Ginny. Merlin knows what you two would get up too without someone babysitting you."

Harry looked affronted.

"We would never. Our relationship is entirely-."

"Disgusting? Vomit-inducing? Revolting?" Ron interrupted.

"You're just jealous you don't have a girlfriend!" The other boy bit back.

Hermione laid her head on the table and massaged her temples. This type of argument was, unfortunately, not uncommon between the two boys. She gave them a minimum of twenty seconds before someone asked why she and Ron didn't just date. There were quite a few reasons actually, a main one being the Malfoy's.

"Hermione, you could always go out with Ron," Harry suggested, half-jokingly.

She snapped her head up, lips pursed, and gave the boys a look that managed to convey disgust and irritation at the idea of dating Ron, but not at Ron himself.

"Sorry Ron. Looks like you'll have to find someone else who likes freckles and ugly orange hair," Harry smirked.

Hermione went back to reading the paper, knowing Harry's comment was going to set off a colossal argument, one she didn't particularly want to be involved in. Sometimes she wished she could get into their little spats the way she had just a year ago. But so much had happened, and there was no way she could just turn around and act like a child again. She didn't begrudge her best friends that opportunity though.

It wasn't as though she'd gone through any more pain and suffering than they had, it was just a different kind, and it affected her differently. She coped differently.

Harry and Ron had both regressed to childish pranks, while Hermione had grown more mature. Sometimes, if she was being honest with herself, Hermione recognized that she was jealous. Jealous of how they had absorbed the impact of the war. Jealous of their bright and optimistic outlook. Jealous that she couldn't seem to integrate herself back into society the way they had.

Not that they never suffered. While staying at the Burrow it wasn't uncommon to hear feet padding to the kitchen at all hours of the night for a soothing cup of tea. Frequently someone's panicked thrashing and shouting filled the house as nightmares once again took the place of dreams. But they'd shaken the nightmares faster than her, and made fewer trips for tea than her.

Hermione felt that she hadn't gone through as much as anyone else and so she shouldn't feel so broken.

Harry had literally died. Ron had nearly lost a brother. They'd all lost Remus, though luckily for the youngest Lupin, Tonks survived. They'd all been on the run with only each other for months. They'd all been captured and nearly killed. Ron and Harry had seen their darkest fears in horcrux induced hallucinations.

Hermione, however, was the one who had been tortured for nearly a month before finally escaping.

And perhaps that was why while her boys could laugh and joke and tell stories to little infant Teddy Lupin about the heroism of his late father, she could only think of the war in terms of a cold, stone dungeon, the metallic taste of blood, and the agony of a cruciatus cutting through to her bones.

"Hermione? Are you okay?" Ron tapped her shoulder awkwardly. "You're… uh crying again."

Hermione laughed. Trust Ron's emotional awkwardness to cheer her up.

"Fine," she smiled slightly. "Keep fighting about who's uglier."

"It's Harry. I mean look at that thing on his forehead."

Hermione tuned them out again, turning to the paper.

 _Potter testified on behalf of Narcissa Malfoy. According to the Boy Who Lived, Mrs. Malfoy lied to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, claiming Potter was dead. Though no physical evidence exists proving this occurred, the testimony of Harry Potter himself was credible enough for the Wizengamot._

 _Perhaps the most interesting event of the day was the testimony of one Hermione Granger- a close friend to Harry Potter who was instrumental in developing the strategy that eventually ended the war. Invoking a clause not used for over two centuries, Granger was able to deliver her statements solely to the witches and wizards directly involved in the trial. No one will ever know exactly what she said about Draco Malfoy and how it could possibly enough to pardon him from his crimes unless Granger herself decides to come clean._

 _Perhaps they hid a secret affair throughout the war? I for one wouldn't be surprised if we hear of an impending Granger-Malfoy child._

Hermione let out a loud groan. She had been impressed with the surprisingly factual nature of the article… until that lovely bit of speculation. Harry glanced over at her, then realized what she was reading,

"Oh! Did you just hear you and Malfoy are expecting?" He laughed. "Congratulations!"

"Oh shut it Harry," the brunette growled.

Ron looked ready to vomit at the mere thought of a fictional Malfoy-Hermione child.

"Honestly. The nerve of these- ugh," Hermione shivered. "Vultures. Every single one of them."

Nonetheless, she turned back to the paper.

 _Whatever Granger's reason for defending her once arch nemesis, her testimony was, unfortunately, effective._

 _Narcissa Malfoy will be placed on house arrest for a period of six months, but will undergo no further consequences. Draco Malfoy will be returning to Hogwarts under the strict eye of newly appointed Headmistress, Minerva McGonagall. Each Malfoy will be fined 10,000 galleons, including the late Lucius Malfoy._

 _The Malfoy's punishment clearly will not come from the law. Their true punishment will come when their names no longer bring fear but ridicule, when they are laughed at in the streets and scorned in school hallways. They may not have seen true consequences in the courts, but surely our society will bring this terrible family to justice._

 _Authored by Rosaline Pierce as the third article of her collection "Death Eaters Unmasked: What Must Be Done to Protect Our World."_

If only 'our society' knew what Draco Malfoy had actually done, Hermione thought. She sat back and felt the scar on her wrist. If only.

* * *

 **Please favorite, follow, and/or leave a review! I'd really appreciate it. I'll be updating in the next few days and will eventually get on a schedule.**

 **I hope you like it so far!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Huge thanks to the follows, favorites, and one review! It was my motivation to update even though I have to be at work early tomorrow. I hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"Rumor is a professional auror is going to be the defense against the dark arts teacher this year. Ain't that something!"

Hermione closed her textbook and set it on the seat beside her. With this crowd sharing a compartment there would be no studying getting done. At least no one could say she hadn't tried.

"Seamus... a professional auror should have been the defense teacher every year," she sighed.

Seamus Finnigan, Neville Longbottom, and Dean Thomas sat across the compartment from the trio. The five boys were talking incessantly- much to the lone female's annoyance. It had been literally nonstop for the whole hour.

This spell. That article. The one moment of the battle. And "oh I remember saving..." stories that sounded too ludicrous to even have a grain of truth.

"You mean to tell me you didn't think any of our defense teachers were up to par?" Harry gasped. "I for one found Dolores to be an excellent educator. Great with children. Could've made a career out of it."

Hermione slapped her forehead. Here they go.

"And don't forget the one with Voldemort in the back of his head. He was excellent. I learned all about garlic and how to wrap a turban," Ron added.

"Just forget I said anything," Hermione groaned.

They all ignored her of course.

"Then we had the auror who was actually a death eater," Neville put in.

"Quality instruction right there," Dean commented dryly. "But at least we saw Malfoy as a ferret... so it can't have been a huge loss."

Harry watched Hermione tense slightly. He was concerned about Malfoy. Well not really Malfoy himself, but the effect the mere mention of his name seemed to have on Hermione. Ron's angry response was understandable, but Hermione had a weird reaction... almost like she was protective of him.

For the thousandth time Harry wished he knew what Hermione had gone through at the Manor after they'd escaped without her. Twenty-seven days unaccounted for before she showed up out of the blue, bloody and exhausted. He just wasn't sure how Draco Malfoy fit into that story.

Ron's boisterous voice interrupted Harry's musings.

"But let us never forget the one man who changed all our lives forever with his stunningly handsome, devilish looks... Hermione Granger's first love... the one and only Gilderoy Lockhart!"

The brunette in question glared at Ron and stood with a huff and eye roll.

"Well I think I've dealt with quite enough of you boys for one day. I will see you all at the feast."

Hermione gathered her things, shoving it all into the beaded bag.

"And don't forget to change before we get to Hogwarts. It wouldn't do to set a bad example for the first years," she ordered as she opened the sliding door.

Hermione was, of course, already in her robes.

"Harry's the chosen one. He can do what he wants," someone murmured.

The brunette shook her head and slammed the door shut.

"Idiots," she muttered under her breath.

"Girls," Dean groaned on the other side.

* * *

Hermione was once again in a state of utter disgust that she had ever had a crush on a wizard as completely and utterly inept as Gildroy Lockhart. No matter how young she had been it was still repulsive to think about. She shuddered.

That wasn't why she had made her abrupt exit though. The Lockhart comment had just given her a good excuse to look for a more quiet place where she could catch up on her transfiguration readings.

It occurred to her that there would probably be no empty compartments where she could study, and she guessed no one else would be quieter than the group she had just left. Still, it wouldn't do any harm to look.

Hermione hadn't made it ten compartments down before she sensed a magical barrier. It was a skill she had acquired out of necessity during the trio's time on the run. Being near a warding spell made her skin feel all prickly. After she had sensed one for the first time she could identify all but the strongest of spells. It was something she prided herself on, a skill that had save her many times throughout the war.

A quick spell that revealed a weak, but effective, silencing charm.

"Weird," she whispered aloud.

Such spelled were not allowed on the Hogwarts Express.

There was no one outside this compartment except Hermione. She knew she shouldn't... but she was going to. Cautious of possible detection or other defenses she might have missed, she leaned closer to the compartment door trying to get a look through the glass.

There were four students, that much was clear, but another spell that she must have missed was making it impossible to make out their faces. She took a step back, and glanced around again. Still no one.

It would have been better if Hermione had walked away right then. Well maybe not better, but at least easier for her. As it was, Hermione Granger was nothing if not a Gryffindor, and she'd be damned if a few wards kept her from sating her curiosity.

* * *

"Do you guys think Hermione is acting a tad strange?" Neville asked after a few moments of awkward silence following said Gryffindor's departure.

"What d'ya mean?" Seamus replied.

Neville glanced around the compartment at everyone's blank faces.

"Okay. Do you two pay attention to your best friend... like at all?" Neville directed this at Harry and Ron. "She's barely said two words since we got onto the train. Just read her book."

Ron sighed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Ain't that 'ermione though?" The Irish boy responded.

"No," Dean said thoughtfully. "It's like... I don't know. She gives off a weird feeling. Like she doesn't want to be around people."

Harry and Ron looked at each other nervously.

"I don't- don't think it's our place to say," Harry looked at Ron. "Is it?"

The compartment suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"It's about that thing. Whatever she told the Wizengamot in her trial... isn't it?" Neville wasn't one to beat around the bush these days. "About the Malfoys?"

Ron tensed at the mention of the death eater family.

Harry nodded solemnly.

"We don't even know what actually happened while she was there. She doesn't like to talk about it," Harry muttered and ran his hands through his hair.

He radiated frustration. Clearly he wanted to know more about his best friend's ordeal.

"All we know is she was tortured for twenty-seven days before showing up at Shell Cottage," Ron said. "A few weeks later, she had recuperated and helped us put the finishing touches on our Gringotts plan..."

By that, Ron meant Hermione had completely reworked the original plan.

"My god," Dean whispered.

"Holy shit!" Seamus practically yelled. "And she survived!?"

This reaction was exactly why Hermione tried to keep her torture quiet. Dean, Seamus, and Neville would be looking at her with thinly veiled worry and obvious pity behind their eyes for a long time. Harry and Ron certainly had... and sometimes still did.

Aforementioned boys did feel slightly guilty for sharing such intimate details about their best friend with the three others. Until now, only the Weasley's (including Harry), Tonks, and Professor McGonagall had known of Hermione's ordeal. Harry, figuring they were already up to their necks in the story anyway, continued in a hushed voice.

"Hermione... she hasn't actually explained in any specifics what they did to her," he sighed deeply. "And she hasn't told anyone how she escaped either."

"Except the Wizengamot at the Malfoy trial?" Neville suggested.

It was barely a question. He only wanted confirmation of what he already suspected.

"That's what we think," Ron muttered. "I just wish she'd tell us the whole story. Because I'm just dying to know what that bastard did that was so great."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Stupid court secrecy clauses," the red head hissed, glaring out the window.

"Stupid Hermione's intelligence. Finding some century old loophole to keep everything all secretive," Harry added lightheartedly.

Everyone laughed. If anyone was going to find some obscure, ancient wizarding law and use it, it was Hermione Granger.

From there, the mood in the compartment lifted once more. Soon the five boys were back to sharing stories, and laughing over the stupidity of their younger selves. But thoughts of Hermione always lingered in the back of their minds.

What exactly had she escaped from? And more importantly... how?

* * *

 **As my plan stands now we'll be getting some Draco/Hermione interaction next chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed. It was a bit of a filler chapter, but hopefully built some suspense. I really hope to use quite a bit of Seamus and Dean in this fic too, and I wanted to introduce them. They're really fun to write so far!**

 **Please review, follow, favorite, and thanks again to those of you who already did!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Thanks for the follows and favorites, and huge thanks to the two reviewers thus far... lowlifeorb90 and GrangerPotterWeasleyMalfoy. Thanks so much for your positive feedback. I really appreciate it.**

 **Happy 20th anniversary of _Harry Potter_ by the way!**

 **This is a little longer of a chapter for this story so far, but I think you'll like it.**

* * *

The shielding spell protecting this door was not a difficult one to recognize. It was called the obstructonium charm. Hermione had used it several times throughout the war to mask the trio's faces when they were near a muggle area, just in case another ward failed and someone happened upon their camp. The trouble was that the spell was specific to the conjurer. Part of its effectiveness was that the shield identified with the witch or wizard that created it, so usually that was the only person who could take it down.

Fortunately, Hermione had read extensively about this particular piece of magic and knew several ways to break it. Unfortunately, she had already been through three of seven possible counter charms with no success.

Her movements were quick, well rehearsed flicks of the wand as she whispered under her breath. The door shimmered slightly upon completion, but the people inside were no clearer. Growing increasingly frustrated as the fourth counter charm failed, Hermione leaned back against the wall opposite the mysterious compartment glaring at the glass, as if that would break the charm.

To know this level of magic, at least one student was probably older, a seventh year- or more likely an 'eighth year.' For as weak as the shields had seemed at first, they were proving difficult to break.

Hermione pushed off the wall and prepared to attack the door once again.

One second Hermione was reciting the counter charm, completing it with a flick of her wand, the next second the compartment door was slammed open angrily. The Gryffindor's reflexes barely managed to get her out of the way in time for a very irritated boy in a Slytherin uniform to come stumbling out backwards, arms up defensively.

"-protect you."

She was only catching the pieces of the conversation happening outside the silencing charm, and still couldn't make out their faces very well- though they were getting clearer.

"-don't need your protection Nott, so why don't you take your opinions and shove them up your arse!"

Theodore Nott fell into the wall Hermione had been occupying a moment ago with a loud, resonating bang. They hadn't noticed Hermione yet, as she was pressed against the wall just outside the now vacated compartment. She was starting to regret leaving the compartment of Gryffindor boys.

"I'm trying to help you! I'm your friend you daft-"

He was cut off when the other Slytherin grabbed his collar and slammed him into the wall again.

"You are not my friend. None of you are my fucking friends!"

Hermione's view of the situation was suddenly totally blocked by a another Slytherin who emerged from the compartment. She had a pretty good guess who was fighting now that she recognized Blaise Zabini.

"Draco. That's enough," Zabini said calmingly. "We just want to make sure you'll be safe."

Several doors had slid open and curious students were poking their heads out to see what the commotion was. Malfoy still had Nott shoved against the wall, the latter just standing there looking grumpy.

"Guys, come see this! We aren't even at school and shit's already going down!" Someone was shouting from several compartments away.

Hermione stepped around Zabini to get a better view of the situation, unsure whether he would be able to diffuse it or if she needed to step in.

"I don't need any of you looking out for me. I can take care of myself," Malfoy growled.

A crowd was starting to form around them now. Hermione was jostled back, nearly into a compartment, by a couple of Hufflepuff's. Zabini stepped forward.

"Come on you two. You're lucky you get to come back here Draco-" he tried to say.

"Maybe I would've rather been locked up! I'm sick of you three treating me like I'm some sort of disease!"

Malfoy finally let Nott go and turned on Blaise.

"You think I don't know that you've been owling about me behind my back?" Malfoy sneered in his face.

More students were starting to crowd around the fighting boys. Hermione shoved forward. Zabini had his opportunity to end it peacefully, but now it was time to put a stop to it.

"We are worried about you," Blaise Zabini finally raised his voice. "You aren't safe and you know it. Everyone deserves to have someone looking after them. We thought we could do that for you after... you know."

Hermione saw the blonde's fist clench, and his arm move backwards. Everything up to this point could be brushed off, but if Malfoy actually assaulted another student he was done. She shoved through some Ravenclaws who were glued to the scene in front of them like it was a soap opera and stepped between the two boys just as Malfoy swung at Zabini.

His fist stopped barely six inches from her face.

"Get out of my way Granger," he hissed.

The entire space went quiet. Hermione was staring up at Draco Malfoy, and though she was almost a head shorter than him, it was clear to everyone watching that she had the upper hand here.

"No," the Gryffindor replied, quietly but firmly.

She clenched her wand tighter, hoping she wouldn't have to use it. Malfoy's hand dropped to his side as he drew himself up to his full height.

"Excuse me?"

"Granger this might not be the best plan you've ever had," Blaise whispered behind her.

She was thinking the exact same thing and wondering where Harry and Ron were. Trouble with Malfoy usually attracted them faster than food attracted Ron.

"That's quite enough from everyone," Hermione turned away from Malfoy, still keeping him in her peripheral vision. "I am disgusted that all of you are out here egging on a fight. That no one tried to stop it... or went to get help from an older student?"

It was still deadly quiet in the train car, the only sound was the clicking of the train on the tracks.

Hermione drew in a ragged, angry breath.

"You are all out here clamouring for blood," her voice was louder now, and her next words measured and deliberate. "As if you didn't see enough of that shed in the war."

No one moved. Most of the students here were not actively involved in the Final Battle, but had experienced the hell that was Hogwarts during Voldemort's rule. They had indeed seen more than their fair share of bloodshed.

"All of you get back to your compartments," Hermione stared at the small crowd, daring them to challenge her.

No one moved.

"Now."

Though her voice was certainly not the stereotypical loud bellowing voice that gave orders, it was abundantly clear that Hermione Granger would be respected. Like mice scurrying back into their nests, the students cleared out almost instantly. She tucked her wand away and rounded on the Slytherin boys.

"Anything else you need to get off your chests? Or are you quite done?" She bit out, hands on her hips.

"Just stay the hell away from me Granger," Malfoy growled before disappearing into the compartment.

"He means 'thank you for saving my ungrateful arse Granger,'" Zabini glared at Malfoy as he left before turning back to Hermione. "Blaise Zabini. Call me Blaise, or the Italian Stallion if you prefer. It is my great pleasure to finally meet you."

He extended his hand, which the lone Gryffindor shook cautiously.

"What a bastard," Nott spat out, adjusting his uniform shirt. "Theodore Nott. Theo is fine. Call me Teddy and I will end you."

Hermione also shook his hand. This was certainly odd.

"Granger? You okay?"

Hermione realized she was trembling slightly from the encounter.

"I'm- yeah. I'm good. Adrenaline," she exhaled. "I... uh should be going."

Theo cocked his head to look at her.

"You're sure you're okay?"

"Is he okay?" Was the girl's response, nodding in the direction Malfoy had gone..

"Who? Draco?" Blaise laughed, though it sounded forced. "He'll be fine. It's just Slytherin... politics."

Hermione arched an eyebrow.

"We can't really talk about it with people outside our house," The Italian said.

"Ugh that's a fake rule. Or at least not enforced at all," Theo interrupted. "It's about her anyway."

"How so?" Hermione asked curiously.

Theo glanced around and leaned in.

"The sixth and seventh year Slytherins have got it figured that because your testimony got Draco out of a lifetime sentence he must have done something for you during the war," Theo whispered. "They don't know what-"

"Nor do they care what it was Draco did." Blaise interrupted.

Theo glared at him.

"Shut up Blaise. I'm telling the story," he huffed. "As I was saying, they've branded him a traitor to the Dark Arts because of it. Only the little shit doesn't believe he could have lost the prestige the name Malfoy brings and doesn't want to believe us when we tell him he's not the god of Slytherin anymore."

Hermione felt slightly sorry for Malfoy. The higher you are, the harder you fall as her father used to say. And Malfoy had himself on a pretty high pedestal.

"Can I help at all?" Hermione whispered back.

Blaise laughed and stepped back from the other two.

"Granger, the best thing you can do is forget this ever happened. Go back to Gryffindor and have a happy and safe school year," he replied. "And believe me when I tell you this: Draco Malfoy can take care of himself."

* * *

 **So... our favorite couple is off to a great start:) I hope you enjoyed a little more action. Next chapter is the big one for setting up the story. I've been working on it forever so please follow and favorite, and leave me a review if you would like to!**

 **Thanks for being here and taking time to read my stories! Hope everyone's having a great summer!**


	4. Chapter 4

**First, thanks for all the follows and favorites! Also, my reviewers on chapter 3: hockeychick19 and NamiNisa! I'm so glad you're enjoying it. (And hockeychick19 I totally get you about the crazy plot changes. I'm trying to keep it pretty cannon.)**

 **This is** ** _the_** **chapter! Well it is, but so is the next chapter. This just sets it up nicely for chapter five. You'll see.**

 **Also other couples this will feature, besides Draco/Hermione obviously: Dean/Seamus, Harry/Ginny, Neville/Luna, and I'm not sure about others yet. These will not be a main focus, just something to add some depth to the characters and story.**

* * *

"I don't believe you," Harry insisted. "We were just on the other end of the train car! How could we not have heard something like that!?"

"It may surprise you to hear this, but you five were very loud," Hermione replied with a subtle eyeroll. "I don't think you would have noticed if a hippogriff came crashing through the train."

Ginny finally emerged from the students filing into the Great Hall. She made her way over to Harry, Ron, and Hermione- the other three Gryffindor boys having gone in search of Luna Lovegood, Neville's girlfriend. The youngest Weasley sat down next to Harry and gave him a soft peck on the lips. You would have thought they were ripping each other's clothes off right there by the look of complete horror Ron was giving them.

"So, did you guys hear about the fight? I guess Malfoy choked out Theodore Nott and then that Italian kid knocked him out in one punch!" Ginny leaned across the table toward Hermione and Ron. "They'll be in detention for weeks... if Malfoy doesn't get expelled."

Hermione blanched at the thought. If Malfoy got expelled he would go to Azkaban. There was no alternative. It was a condition of his release that he complete his Hogwarts education.

"Yeah, well he made his bed, he can lie in it," Ron bit out.

"Ron-" Hermione cut herself off, recognizing it would pointless to argue with him.

Instead she decided to tackle the issue she could solve.

"Well Ginny, I hate to inform you, but that isn't anywhere near the truth..."

* * *

Out of sight of the four Gryffindors Draco Malfoy sauntered into the Great Hall. His walk didn't have the same swagger it usually did. In fact, he probably hadn't really sauntered anywhere since fifth year. After that year everything changed for him. If there was one thing the blonde hated it was reliving the past two years, from the moment he got his Dark Mark.

No one said anything to him as he made his way to the Slytherin table. He sat the the end nearest the professors facing in so he could see the table's of the three other houses. Hufflepuff closest to him, then Gryffindor, with Ravenclaw against the opposite wall. Blaise and Theo walked by. Nott flipped him off but said nothing. Malfoy just sneered back.

In the following ten minutes it took for everyone to get settled into their seats no one spoke to Draco Malfoy. The seats around him remained completely empty. No Slytherin was going to be in spitting distance of the Death Eater who had betrayed the Dark Lord.

Blaise and Theo had tried to warn him. He hadn't listened.

They had also warned him that the sixth and seventh years were out for blood. It was only appropriate that Draco Malfoy wasn't going to heed that warning either.

* * *

Professor McGonagall glared sternly at Hermione, as if daring her to lie.

"And you are completely sure no one was hurt? That it was all in 'good fun?'" The older woman asked, lips pursed.

"Professor, all I know is that everyone was okay, and there's no hard feelings between the three of them," Hermione sighed, and stood up.

She had been summoned to the Headmistresses office the moment the feast finished. Rumors of Malfoy's fight had spread, and when they finally reached the older woman had been blown so entirely out of proportion Hermione almost laughed when she heard it. According to this version Malfoy had bared his dark mark at the trolley witch when she refused him food, which led to Nott tackling him to the ground. Malfoy had promptly relieved Theo of his arm before Hermione was able to step in and stun Malfoy before reattaching Theo's arm.

"I know the story I heard was outrageous, but I needed to check up on it," McGonagall chuckled. "You may head to your dormitory. With the course load you're carrying you'll need all the rest you can get."

Hermione turned to leave.

"Oh... and Hermione. If you ever need to talk..." the Headmistress trailed off. "Well, just know my door is always open to you."

The Gryffindor pulled the door open as she turned back to the woman who had so long been a role model and mentor to her. Once again she was full of gratitude that she had so many people who cared for her.

"Thank you," she smiled, growing slightly teary eyed. "I... just thank you."

Once the young woman left, Minerva McGonagall sat back. She worried about Hermione. The girl was her protege, but more than that they had fought by each other's side. She was like the daughter Minerva had always wanted but never had. Students like Hermione were why she loved to teach- their passion, dedication, hope, and drive to always do better.

She still saw all that in her student, but it was underlain by something else a little bit sadder. Something that was more despair, hopelessness, constant worry.

The new Headmistress of Hogwarts prided herself on noticing things other people didn't. One of those things was how Hermione Granger had kept her eyes trained on the one window in the office, always knowing a way to escape and ensuring it was not cut off.

Constant vigilance...

It was a great wartime strategy to be sure. Only this wasn't wartime.

* * *

The first three weeks of the new school year passed in relative peace. There were the anticipated arguments between Gryffindor and Slytherin students, but nothing got out of hand. Quidditch was gearing up, and it had become a point of contention between the eighth years and professors that the former would not be allowed to be on their house teams.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione were enjoying the calm school year, growing closer to Dean, Seamus, Neville, and Luna with every passing day.

Ron was still single. Ginny was still dating Harry, much to her brother's chagrin- though everyone knew Ron was secretly thrilled for the pair. Neville and Luna complemented each other perfectly, spending most of their time out looking for magical plants or in the herbology greenhouses.

Dean and Seamus were another matter entirely. Harry swore he saw them holding hands at breakfast, and there was a rumor going around that they had been caught making out in a broom closet. Harry had tried to talk to Hermione about it one day.

"You're all blind if you didn't see that coming from a mile away," she had responded, not even lifting her head from her book.

As for Hermione, she was unsurprisingly taking on a massive course load. She was always in the library studying, and after curfew she could often be found in the common room with a stack of books and parchment, redoing essays or preparing for the next day.

No one was going to say anything about it, but the Gryffindor eighth years all suspected she buried herself in so much work to be exhausted enough to sleep. Ginny knew better than anyone that Hermione didn't sleep well after whatever happened at Malfoy Manor. The girls had spent many nights at the Burrow's kitchen table nursing cups of tea in silence.

Malfoy had been all but forgotten. Hermione thought about him sometimes... mostly when she saw him in classes, but he seemed okay lately. Lonely perhaps, but Theo and Blaise were around him often enough. Their fight seemed to have been put behind the three Slytherins, though it was clear Malfoy didn't want to be constantly shadowed.

The Headmistress had addressed it at breakfast one day, saying only that the matter had been settled quietly, but should any fighting occur again consequences would be imposed on any involved parties.

All was well at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry... until the fourth week.

By lunchtime on Tuesday the rumor had spread through the entire student body excepting Hermione who had been occupied with Advanced Transfiguration, Medicinal Herbology, Advanced Potions Two, and a tutoring appointment all before noon.

* * *

Hermione was sitting at the Gryffindor table, mostly alone except for some first and second years. She'd had an early breakfast and so needed an early lunch. While she ate she recopied some potions notes that were barely legible, nothing unusual for her. It seemed like a normal day. The girl's entire afternoon was free for her to study to her heart's content, her other tutoring appointment having been cancelled and meeting with the Defense Against the Dark Arts professor moved to tomorrow afternoon.

"I'm not telling her! You are!"

"We don't even know if it's true-"

"Of course it is!"

"No-"

"You're telling her!"

"I am not."

"Ginny, you're a girl."

"Am I really?"

"I just mean this something a girl should tell another girl."

The argument grew louder until Hermione couldn't ignore it anymore. She looked over her shoulder, unimpressed with the group approaching her- Neville, Ginny, Seamus, and Harry.

They went immediately silent when she looked at them, awkwardly taking seats around her, not meeting her eyes, just staring at their hands. Hermione was starting to get a little nervous.

"Guys? Is everything okay?" She looked around, and received no response. "Where's Ron? Did he do something stupid again?"

"Ha...ha," Neville literally said aloud. "No.. uh, Ron's okay."

They fell silent again. Several first years left the table, presumably to get to class.

Hermione set down her quill and looked around at her four friends.

"Okay. You have my full attention. What's going on?"

Seamus nudged Ginny with his elbow. She in return widened her eyes at Harry and nodded towards Hermione who was growing increasingly frustrated with their evasiveness.

"Neville please!" Harry whined.

"Would someone please just tell me what the hell is going on!" Hermione finally snapped, a little louder than necessary.

"It's about Malfoy..." Harry started.

Hermione raised her eyebrows. This couldn't be good.

"It's just a rumor," Seamus was sure to add quickly. "It might not even be true. You know how these things get out of hand."

Hermione glared at him.

"Someone better say something meaningful right now," she ordered.

There was another moment of silence and finally Neville spoke.

"You three owe me big time for this," he glared at Ginny and the two boys, then turned to Hermione with an apologetic face. "Rumor is that some sixth and seventh year Slytherins got a hold of Malfoy last night after curfew. They hurt him pretty bad and no one found him 'till this morning. Now he's in the hospital wing in real rough shape."

Neville had barely finished speaking and Hermione was on her feet, books in hand.

"I have to go," she whispered and all but ran from the Great Hall.

Ginny made to go after her, but Harry grabbed her arm.

"Don't," he said sadly.

"But-" Ginny turned to her boyfriend with tears in her eyes. "I just- I- I don't understand. What's with her and Malfoy? Why did she run off? Harry, what happened to her during those weeks?"

She sat back down, and Harry wrapped his arm around her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Ginny, believe me... if I knew I'd tell you. But Hermione won't talk about it. Especially not about Malfoy," Harry sighed deeply. "We think he helped her, but literally no one knows besides Hermione and Malfoy."

"I wish she'd talk to us," Seamus muttered.

Neville nodded his agreement.

"I just wish she'd talk to someone," was Ginny's tearful response.

* * *

 **Word count tells me this is the longest chapter yet so that's pretty cool. This has been my favorite to write so far, but the next one is definitely a good one to write too. I hope you guys all enjoy this.**

 **Eventually, yes you will find out what happened to Hermione and how Malfoy was involved.**

 **And remember that lovely journalist Rosaline Pierce we met in chapter one? Yeah. She will be back regularly soon... and worse than ever.**

 **I know Ginny isn't an eighth year, don't worry:)**

 **On a personal note... I'm going to update again in a few days once I iron out some of the next chapter. After that there might be a span of over a week before chapter six. I get to have my wisdom teeth out on July 6th, and I don't know if writing while on pain meds is the best idea. We'll see:)**

 **Please follow/favorite... but most importantly leave a review. I love them. They're like water in the desert that is my fanfiction career. (That is the most cringy line I've ever written.)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry. This took awhile to get written to my satisfaction. My bad.**

 **Another huge thanks to all the reviewers on Chapter 4: worththerisks, GrangerPotterWeasleyMalfoy, magical-pond, Nika122, Blue eyes to 30, and the anonymous guest. You guys are awesome.**

 **Well, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

This scenario was exactly what Nott and Zabini had tried to warn Malfoy about on the train.

Hermione wrenched the infirmary door open, and was met by those exact two Slytherins. She ran straight into Theo Nott, nearly falling backwards. He grabbed her arms, steadying the girl with a skeptical sneer.

"What're you doing here Granger?"

"I- I heard about Malfoy..." she stammered, trying to get a look over Nott's shoulder. "Is he okay?"

"Why don't you go have a look Granger," Blaise laughed cynically. "See your handiwork."

Hermione was unsure why the two Slytherins were acting so suddenly hostile toward her.

"I don't understand. My handiwork?" She crossed her arms and glared at Zabini.

"This is because of you. Whatever Draco did for you in the war... whatever you testified about him... it made him a target," He bit out.

"He would be in Azkaban if it weren't for me!" Hermione stabbed her finger into his chest with every word. "Get out of my way Blaise Zabini, and don't speak to me again unless it's an apology for your outrageous accusations!"

She shoved between the two Slytherins angrily.

"That's not fair Blaise and you know it," Theo whispered to his friend as they left.

A dozen beds were laid out in the hospital wing with curtains around each one, usually left open. To the left of each bed was a wooden nightstand with a candle and space for flowers or personal items of the injured. To the right was a plain white chair. The stations were spread evenly throughout the room, six on each wall leaving plenty of space to add more beds in an emergency- or Quidditch season.

It was clear where Malfoy was as the curtains were pulled tight around only one bed. The furthest bed from the door to Hermione's left. She looked around for Madam Pomfrey. Not seeing the elderly nurse, she moved toward Malfoy's bed.

"Miss Granger!"

She spun around. Professor McGonagall marched down the row of beds to Hermione.

"May I ask what you're doing here?" The Headmistress said curiously.

Hermione looked at the floor bashfully, then back to her teacher.

"I'm uh... here to see Malfoy," she finally responded.

"Hermione," the older woman said gently. "I've already seen Mr. Malfoy. I can assure you he will recover-"

"Minerva. Excellent," Madam Pomfrey interrupted the Headmistress as she emerged from behind Malfoy's curtain. "And Miss Granger. Is everything alright dear?"

"Yes, I was just hoping to see Malfoy."

"You and half the school," Pomfrey huffed. "Honestly. That boy is not on display for the amusement of students who dislike him. If you only knew how many people have been here asking to just 'take a peek' at the poor child."

It was one of the things that made Poppy Pomfrey such an excellent nurse- this girt of hers. No matter who the patient, she could only see that they were someone hurting and in need of her help. It didn't stop her from saying they were stupid for say, letting an incompetent teacher remove all the bones from their arm, but she treated everyone the same... even some of the Death Eaters she had helped heal after the Battle of Hogwarts.

"I swear that isn't why I'm here," Hermione pleaded. "I really am just worried about him."

The two women stood their looking at each other and then back to Hermione Granger who was wearing the most genuine expression of concern they had ever seen while rubbing her left forearm in agitation.

"Please? Maybe I could help you somehow?" She pushed.

Blaise, while not totally justified in his harsh words to Hermione, did pose a valid point. If Malfoy hadn't... well, he wouldn't be in the Hospital Wing right now. And so Hermione did feel some responsibility for making sure he was alright.

McGonagall beckoned the nurse away from Hermione so she wouldn't hear their next words.

"I spoke to Narcissa a moment ago via floo. The stipulations of her house arrest will not even allow her to come here. She's going to file a motion with the Ministry but by the time they get to it, no doubt Draco will be healed and out of here."

Pomfrey gasped, horrified that a mother couldn't even come see her son. What if he had been dying?

"As conflicted as I am about Hermione being here, I think it will be best if Mr. Malfoy has someone here for him," The Headmistress conceded reluctantly.

"Is it best for Miss Granger though? I understand she went through quite the ordeal during the war," Madam Pomfrey replied in a hushed voice. "Are you sure this is something she can handle seeing."

"I unfortunately believe she has looked much worse than he does now, if Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley's accounts are anything to go by."

They straightened up and glanced back at the increasingly harried Gryffindor girl.

"Miss Granger," the nurse started. "I will allow you to see Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione sighed in relief. Her thank you was cut off by Pomfrey's stern voice.

"I want you to understand a few things. He is under heavy sedation to deal with the pain and should not wake for a few hours. Now, normally I would heal much of his outward appearance with potions. As it is, there are too many potions in his system for me to do that without risking his life. I'm treating the bruising and swelling with a topical salve as result," Madame Pomfrey continued. "I trust you know the visitation rules given who your friends are."

With every word the woman spoke, Hermione grew more and more worried about Malfoy's condition.

"I need to speak with Headmistress McGonagall for a moment and brew some more potions for Mr. Malfoy. You are free to go see him now. Please allow him to wake of his own accord."

* * *

"Ronald! Where have you been!?" Ginny demanded the moment her brother arrived in the Great Hall.

"I was down at Hagrid's. Helping feed the- well I don't really know what but something hungry," Ron answered, taking a seat across from Harry and Ginny.

Seamus and Neville stared at the newest arrival to lunch incredulously.

"So you haven't heard?" Neville asked.

"Haven't heard what?" Said Ron through a mouthful of food. "Ginny have you been crying?"

"About Malfoy,' Harry replied solemnly.

"I mean," The redhead took another massive bite of sandwich. "I heard his name mentioned a few times, but I don't really pay much attention the git if I can help it."

He swallowed.

"Where's Hermione?" He had finally noticed her absence. "Are her books edible now? She doesn't need to eat real food?"

Everyone looked at each other, having a silent battle over who was going to tell Ron about the Malfoy thing. Their gazes settled on Neville.

"Oh hell no." Neville snapped. "I did this once, I am not doing it again."

Ginny elbowed Harry. He groaned.

"Don't shoot the messenger, but we're pretty sure Hermione's in the Hospital Wing visiting Malfoy," Harry rushed out.

"Say that one more time," Ron said in disbelief, dropping his sandwich.

"You heard me."

"Oh bloody hell," he grabbed a new sandwich. "And why exactly would she be there with Malfoy?"

"Well..."

* * *

If not for Draco Malfoy's white blonde hair, he would be completely unrecognizable.

His left eye was completely swollen, even if he'd been awake there was no way it would be able to open more than a sliver. Heavy bruising under his eyes told Hermione his nose had been broken. The left side of face looked awful, his jawline unidentifiable beneath the swelling and purple-black bruising.

The blankets on Malfoy's bed were pulled up to his neck, but it was a good guess that they hid more bruising and bandages.

Hermione could only stare at the Slytherin's once aristocratic visage, shocked at how utterly destroyed he looked. He twitched and whimpered softly, but luckily was completely out of it.

Professor McGonagall had been right though... Hermione looked worse after escaping Malfoy Manor.

She noticed a clipboard covered in Madam Pomfrey's familiar writing. Pulling up a chair, Hermione sat and flipped through Malfoy's charts.

Fractured ribs. Punctured lung. Head trauma. Broken left arm. Shattered right wrist. Two broken fingers. Dislocated shoulder.

The list went on and on. Malfoy was lucky to be alive, especially if he hadn't been found until morning. Thank Merlin for Pomfrey's incredible healing skills.

Hermione leaned back in the chair, giving the battered boy another once over. There was nothing she could do here, and so she extracted her herbology essay opening up the corresponding textbook and setting herself up to write.

Though try as she might, she couldn't help but be distracted by Malfoy.

You see, Hermione Granger still remembered the precise moment she realized she would make it out of the Manor alive. It was his face she had been staring at. His hands that had steadied her.

His actions were the reason she was sitting here right now.

* * *

 **Coming soon... Draco wakes up. The update might not be until Sunday or Monday unfortunately. Wisdom teeth... yay:(**

 **Please follow/favorite or best of all review! Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So, not to sound like a total whiner, but it is hard to write about someone being in pain while you yourself are in pain. Overall though, the teeth came out pretty nice and I was never to drugged up. To the Guest reviewer who said to be sure to ice- thank you! Ice seriously made everything so much better!**

 **Also, a huge thanks to my other reviewers last chapter: Beleiber Twihard and WildThing518!**

 **And so without further ado...**

* * *

It had been two hours since Hermione had taken up her post at Malfoy's bedside. He'd shifted around, but had otherwise been disturbingly unmoving. Madam Pomfrey had checked in twice, the latter time around two o'clock to tell the Gryffindor student she was heading out to see Narcissa Malfoy.

When asked why Mrs. Malfoy couldn't just come here to visit her son, the nurse had responded, "because the Ministry is made up of incompetent and ignorant buffoons with no respect for the injured or their families."

Fair enough.

Hermione finally settled into her essay and was about halfway through composing a first draft when the first sign of real movement came from Malfoy's bed. She saw caught something out the corner of her eye, but ignored it. It wasn't until he groaned loudly and attempted to sit up that Hermione realized he was awake.

"Malfoy?" She dropped her quill, and stood quickly. "Keep still. You have a lot of injuries. You need to lay down."

"Whe-where am I?" He was slurring his words slightly, but did relax back against the pillow.

"The Hospital Wing at Hogwarts," Hermione replied. "Madame Pomfrey has been taking care of you. She's-"

"Granger," he muttered angrily under his breath, then raised his voice. "What the fuck d'you think you're doing here? Where's P-Pomfrey?"

Aforementioned girl set her hands on her hips and gazed down at Draco Malfoy's slightly glazed over eyes. He blinked repeatedly up at her, trying to bring the two bushy heads he saw into focus.

"Madam Pomfrey is paying a visit to your mother personally," Hermione answered with a glare.

She picked up the charts, noting the last time he'd received any topical salve had been at ten this morning. It was now just after two-thirty, and according to the nurse's notes, he was due every four hours.

"Is she alright?" Malfoy asked, his voice slightly panicked.

His eyes were starting to clear up and he was slurring less now. Hermione pulled her chair up to his bed and sat back down.

"Your mother is fine," she answered gently. "She isn't allowed to come see you, so Madame Pomfrey wanted to update her personally."

The blonde drew in ragged breaths as he turned to face his companion.

"Good," he hissed in obvious pain. "Now leave me the hell alone."

Hermione only crossed her arms and stared at him, unimpressed. She knew he was unfit to be left without any supervision, and the nurse wouldn't be back for at least another half hour.

"Didn't you hear me? I said get out of here!"

The Gryffindor decided she liked Malfoy better when he was sleeping.

"Like it or not Malfoy, I'm taking care of you until Pomfrey returns. It shouldn't be long."

Malfoy glared at her, taking in the girl's muggle jeans and hoodie, her Hogwarts robes draped over the back of her chair. He wondered what he was wearing, then realized it was just a pair of shorts. His clothes must have been bloodied during the attack.

"Now, either I can put this on for you, or you can try it yourself," Hermione extended a jar of opaque blue healing salve to him. "It's to help with the bruising and swelling?"

"And I can't just have a potion because..." He sneered back nastily.

"There were uh, a lot of broken bones. The Skele-Grow is still running through your system. So, no other potions until your bones are all healed. Well except pain management and sedatives,"she explained. "Now you need this applied. Shall you try for yourself?"

Malfoy's muscles chose that moment to twitch violently. He swore under his breath and whimpered. Right now, the boy was regretting not taking Theo and Blaise's advice, not that they would ever find that out. To be honest, the once proud Draco Malfoy wasn't sure if he hurt more from the beating or the loss of his status as one of the most respected students in Slytherin house.

Hermione watched as his muscles spasmed, an unfortunate side effect of Skele-Grow for many witches and wizards. She felt genuine pity for the boy, and it clawed at her heart when he shut his eyes and a tear dripped down his swollen cheek. Clearly he was in no position to be applying his own salves.

"Merlin, why does this..." a gasp interrupted his words. "Hurt so bad? Granger do something! Don't just sit there you dumb-"

His words were cut off by his own soft cry.  
It was apparent the outward injuries weren't hurting him so much as the broken bones that were still healing. Hermione scooped a bit of the blue salve onto her fingers, knowing it would permeate the skin and diminish pain throughout the body, as well as reduce swelling and pain at the site of application.

Carefully she pressed her fingers to the area around his swollen eye. He could open it well enough, but it was still bruised and puffy. Malfoy froze, the muscles around his neck still twitching slightly.

"Please leave me alone," he whispered.

"No, you need help," Hermione responded, wiping the blue paste across his left cheek.

His hand shot out and grasped her wrist tightly, stopping her careful motions down his jaw.

"I don't deserve your help! Or anyone's help!"

When she pried his fingers off her wrist, it wasn't cruelly. His grip had barely been painful, though it was impressively strong for how medicated he was.

"I don't care what you 'deserve' Malfoy," Hermione sighed, placing his hand back on the bed and resuming her treatments. "I'm here to take care of you, and that's what I'm going to do."

He finally slumped backwards, letting the Gryffindor girl take the reigns, too weak to fight with her anymore. Merlin did his arms hurt... and ribs... and face. Though as the salve soaked into his skin he was starting to feel some relief from the constant, throbbing pain.

When she made to pull down the blanket covering his bare chest, he stiffened.

"I'm not trying to eye you up Malfoy. I need to check on your neck," she shook her head and folded the blanket down to just enough to check the damage.

There were darkly colored bruises across his collarbone and shoulder, but nothing was quite so alarming as his swollen and bruised neck. Dark purple hand prints were imprinted into the flesh, surrounded my lighter bruising and swelling.

"Who would... Malfoy who did this to you?" Hermione gasped.

She was sneered at in response, an expression that quickly faded as another wave of pain shot through his hand.

"No fucking clue Granger," he bit out. "Just do your stupid healing thing and get away from me."

Hermione rolled up her sleeves and leaned across the bed to put the salve on Malfoy's ruined neck. It took less than ten seconds to coat the entire area in an even layer, and already she could see the swelling starting to reduce. She sat back and made a note on the chart that she had reapplied the healing topical at approximately two thirty.

When she glanced back up, Malfoy was staring at her, mouth open in what she could only describe as utter rage. The girl opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by an angry and barely coherent tirade.

"How dare- what the bloody hell do- bringing that thing in here! Flaunting it- like it isn't- had to remind me! Can't let me forget- stupid- get out! Get out!"

Malfoy was panting as he struggled to sit up and shout at the same time. Hermione was only staring at him in confusion, which shifted into understanding after a brief moment. She yanked the sleeve on her left arm down as soon as she realized.

Her scar had been showing, and while most of the time it didn't bother her much, she'd forgotten the effect it could have on others. Especially him.

"I'm sorry," the brunette apologized weakly. "I didn't mean... I forgot Malfoy."

She rubbed her arm, not even noticing she was regressing to that tendency again. He steadfastly ignored her, turning his back to face her despite the pain it must have caused to move so fast. Hermione took it as a cue to leave him and gathered her things, pulling the curtain shut behind her as she left.

Madame Pomfrey was just entering the room.

"He woke up a moment ago," Hermione muttered, shifting her weight around. "I applied some more salve and noted it on his chart. I'll, um... I'll just be going then."

The nurse patted her on the shoulder with a soft thank you, worried about what the two had said to each other that had Miss Granger so bothered that practically ran from the hospital wing.

* * *

 _ **Justice for Draco Malfoy**_

 _It seems that penance has finally come due for one Draco Malfoy. Usually the former Death Eater can be found strolling the halls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, bullying younger students and starting fights, as on the Hogwart's Express before the start of term. Today however, he can be found in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing under the care of the school's healer: Madam Poppy Pomfrey._

 _Though it is still unknown what his condition is, it is not severe enough to have warranted a move to St. Mungos as of yet. However, early reports indicate Malfoy underwent a severe beating by students who were concerned, like most of the Wizarding World, that a known Death Eater is allowed to walk the halls of a school containing children as young as eleven._

 _Another source indicates that Madam Pomfrey visited Narcissa Malfoy at her home to update the Malfoy matriarch on her son's condition. Mrs. Malfoy is still undergoing a period of house arrest, and as such will- of course- not be permitted to travel to Hogwarts to visit her son._

 _As I've said many times, the Malfoy family will be brought to justice for their terrible crimes as Death Eaters. And as it would seem... this justice is finally reaching Draco Malfoy._

 _Authored by Rosaline Pierce as the seventh article of her collection "Death Eaters Unmasked: What Must Be Done to Protect Our World."_

The news of Malfoy's incident had reached the five pm edition of the Daily Prophet as a short article on the right side of the page, dwarfed by the headline that the incumbent Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt, would be officially sworn in for a four year term the following day.

Ron and Harry found Hermione in the library glaring at the newspaper in disgust- though she was pleasantly surprised Pierce hadn't found out she had payed Malfoy a visit. She'd been holed up in this corner of the library since leaving the hospital wing, trying to avoid everyone who might ask questions she wasn't ready to answer.

"Well it took you two longer than expected to find me," she said as they took the remaining seats at her table.

"We thought you'd still be-" Harry started.

"With Malfoy!" Ron whispered loudly. "What the bloody hell is going on with you two?"

Hermione looked around. The other students who had been studying had left for dinner, leaving the trio completely isolated in this section of the library.

"It's a long story," she replied with a heavy sigh.

"I just ate," the red head responded in a deadly serious tone. "I'm ready."

"I don't know if _I'm_ ready," Hermione said, her voice breaking.

She stood up and looked at the two boys, afraid they would be angry with her.

"Hey," Harry rose and walked and walked around the table to his best friend of nearly eight years. "It's okay. When you're ready, you tell us."

He reached out and hugged Hermione tightly, and after a moment Ron joined in the hugging too. She was utterly overwhelmed by the love she constantly received from the two boys and impressed with the maturity they displayed by not pushing her too far.

For a few brief moments it felt just like old times for the trio. Right now, they were nothing more than three children in a school library, untainted by the aftermath of war, death, and Bellatrix Lestrange.

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the chapter! Some was written while the anesthesia was still wearing off so editing this earlier was pretty rough. Like misspelled words and really disjointed writing and missing punctuation. I should save the original to have a good laugh at some time down the road.**

 **Please review! I'm begging you. Follows/favorites are also great too! Hope everyone's having a great summer! Next update is looking at Friday/Saturday... maybe earlier. Who knows, definitely not me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay. So I was doing some fact checking online, and reading about Hermione and Draco's personality and interactions in the books more. Well it occurred to me that I haven't actually read the book for like two years. How awful is that? Basically I just read a ton of Dramione fanfiction. So I'm rereading the series again now (seventh time- RIP).**

 **Thanks reviewers as always: nanny922, 4fanci, RosieJones95, Jadie Rattle, and coffee-addicted (me too). Love you guys! In a very platonic way.**

 **Anyway... enjoy. This is shorter, but important.**

* * *

"You're going to do what!?"

"Mr. Potter, do you need to step out of the room and compose yourself, or are you quite finished?" Professor McGonagall crossed her arms and glared at the angry boy.

Ron was still blinking in dazed confusion. Neville nearly fell of the couch. In fact, Hermione was the only student in the room who seemed even moderately composed.

The Headmistress had assembled all the Gryffindor eighth years in their common room shortly after supper, wanting them to hear the news first to allow adequate preparation time.

She continued, now that Harry looked thoroughly chastised.

"It will not be easy for you, nor for Mr. Malfoy, to adapt to this new situation. Unfortunately, for his safety, I see no other option."

The common room was totally silent for once as the students absorbed the impact of what their former head-of-house had just said.

"What about Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw? Somewhere less um... Slytherin hating?" Dean asked.

Seamus and a few other nodded in agreement.

"Mr. Thomas, I wish things could be that simple. Truly," McGonagall paused for a long moment. "It comes down to this: I know Gryffindor house, especially the nine of you eighth years. Many of you were active in Dumbledore's Army last year or are members of the Order. You were leaders during the war. I know without a doubt that you must now be the ones to pave the path to acceptance of all, no matter their history. The students in this school look to you for a precedent. The whole magical community looks to you."

Here Minerva McGonagall paused again, feeling saddened that even after everything these children had done to save their world, they were now also responsible for repairing it.

* * *

The following day once again found Hermione in the hospital wing. She was only able to pop in for a few minutes between breakfast and her first class to find out Malfoy was asleep, and according to Madam Pomfrey faring far better than the day before, well enough he should be released after dinner. Hermione wasn't allowed to actually see him because visiting hours didn't start until ten am, so she made her way to the Advanced Charms class, worried about what tonight would bring.

The class was taught by Professor Harkins, an auror most days, but sometimes a practical instructor at Hogwarts. He was one of three aurors who taught at the school in some way now, not including Louise Becher- the new defense teacher and former auror. The Headmistress and new Board of Governors thought it prudent to institute a strong curriculum in defensive magic for the fifth years and up, and the partnership with the auror department was the main component of this still unnamed program.

"Granger!"

Theodore Nott practically jumped her the moment she entered the classroom.

"Nott," she replied evenly, walking past him and taking her usual seat.

He set his bag on the table and sat down next to her. They, along with Luna and two seventh year Hufflepuffs were the only students to have arrived.

"What are you doing?" Hermione turned and whispered harshly.

"How's Draco? Do you know when he's getting out? Does he still look dead? Wait, he isn't dead is he!?" the Slytherin rushed out.

Hermione raised her eyebrows, then shook her head and started unpacking her materials for class, ignoring him entirely.

"Granger!" He hissed.

"I thought this was my fault, so I'm not sure why we're talking," she answered finally, looking up to glare at him pointedly.

"Blaise didn't mean that. He was just angry."

"Doesn't mean he needs to take that out on me."

"Kind of like you don't need to take your anger at Blaise out on me?"

A smile stole into Hermione's pursed lips. He had her there.

"Touche," she grinned. "Malfoy's going to be fine. He really didn't look too much like death when I left yesterday. And, I talked to Pomfrey this morning, he's being released tonight-"

"That's great!" Nott's wide grin suddenly disappeared. "There's a 'but' coming isn't there?"

"He isn't going back to Slytherin," Hermione leaned in and whispered. "McGonagall doesn't think it's safe for him there."

"And it probably isn't," the boy agreed.

"Do you know anything about who did that to him?" Hermione asked, before he could ask what was being done with Malfoy.

"They were probably sixth and seventh years and they were definitely Slytherin's angry that he betrayed the Dark Lord by associating with the likes of you during the war. Those kids are the age where they think they know everything about everything, but didn't actually experience much first-hand- like us."

His tone made it clear, that though he had been in Slytherin, Theo Nott had suffered during the war too.

"They know enough to be angry, but haven't experienced enough to see clearly," Hermione answered sadly. "We have some of those in Gryffindor too."

More students were coming in now. There was only a few minutes until class started.

"So, what's happening to Malfoy then?" Theo asked. "If he isn't coming back to us?"

"I can't tell you. You'll find out-"

"All I'm saying is I don't need to see you, my best friend, sticking your tongue down my sister's throat all the bloody time!"

"It was one time, and you weren't supposed to be there. Besides, that isn't the worst thing I've done to- Ouch!"

"I barely hit y- Hermione? Who is this?"

Theo turned, stood, and smiled at Harry and Ron, the former of which was cradling his arm dramatically.

"Theodore Nott," he introduced himself and extended a hand. "Eighth year. Slytherin. Don't call me Teddy."

Neither of the two Gryffindor boys accepted his hand, and he dropped it after an awkward moment.

"And there's Blaise now," Nott said a bit too loudly about a student who had already been in the classroom for several minutes. "We'll talk Granger."

"Okay. What the bloody hell was that?"

* * *

Dinner at Hogwarts was unofficially a mandatory event. Everyone gathered in the Great Hall from six to seven to hear announcements, get the evening paper, and most importantly gossip.

The five o'clock edition of the Daily Prophet was adorned with a picture of Kingsley Shacklebolt taking his oath of office, and an article praising his courage and dedication to the war effort, and outlining his plans for reconstructing society.

Hermione, like the rest of the Gryffindors, was pleased Kingsley had actually agreed to remain Minister of Magic for a full term. Surprisingly, this was far from the biggest news dinner would bring for them.

"Students. If I could have your attention for one moment please," Professor McGonagall stood, letting her voice carry throughout the Great Hall.

It took several seconds for the wave of silence to descend.

"Thank you. Now. There are several things I need to address with you before you head off for the evening... First, I will remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is in fact forbidden. Now I expect there to be no further issues with this matter, or else more severe consequences will be imposed."

"For once, that isn't us," Harry whispered proudly, and high-fived Ron under the table.

"Second. Most of you are aware of an unfortunate incident concerning Draco Malfoy that occurred in this very school two nights ago. The information most of you received about this was false. Several students made a premeditated and brutal attack on this young man, and they are in Slytherin house. If anyone has any information about this attack, I implore you to come forward immediately. This violence will not be tolerated in this school as long as I am Headmistress, and once I find who carried out such a senseless attack, they will be expelled and prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. Do I make myself clear?"

McGonagall's tone grew icier with every word, and the nervous silence in the room said everyone was crystal clear in their understanding.

"Furthermore, for his own protection, Mr. Malfoy will be spending time away from Slytherin house. Until the perpetrators behind this attack are caught, he will be for all intents and purposes, a Gryffindor student. I hope this arrangement does not have to last for long, but it will continue until the guilty parties have been apprehended. Thank you for your attention."

The moment the woman stepped away from the podium a buzz filled the air. The only people who seemed unfazed were the Gryffindor eighth years and Ginny.

"Well I for one don't want that snake anywhere near me," Hermione heard a voice say. "The bastard should be locked up in Azkaban wit his Death Eater buddies. Murderers, the lot of 'em."

She turned to stare down the table at John Pounce, a very anti-Slytherin sixth year with a very big mouth.

"Is there a problem Pounce?" Hermione called down.

"Yeah. I don't want that scum in our house, knowing our secrets," he sneered back.

"Funny. The same could be said about you."

Hermione left him glaring at her and turned back to her group of friends who were looking at her with mild admiration.

"I bet he picks a fight with Malfoy by the end of tomorrow," Dean said.

"I bet he picks a fight before breakfast tomorrow," Harry countered.

"I bet that none of you are going to let that happen," Ginny turned to glare at the boys. "And if someone does, they'll get a well-placed bat-boogey hex from yours truly."

Ginny Weasley couldn't say that she cared for the blonde git at all, but she did care for Hermione, who worried about the blonde git, which meant that according to the sister code, Ginny also had to worry about the blonde git. Great.

* * *

 **So, I'm going for a house switch, but trying to be unique about it and give our power couple some background. Another heads up, I mentioned before I was going to introduce some other couples, but I'm also going to try to give characters, like Ron, who tend to get glossed over in Dramione fics some depth. So he'll have his own little arc too.**

 **This is ending up as a decent length fic in the outline so buckle up, or bail out while you still can if you want.**

 **Follow/favorite if it deserves it please! Also, love when people follow or favorite me as an author. That's cool.**

 **Please, please, please, review. They're so inspiring, like you don't even know (well if you write fanficition you know).**


	8. Chapter 8

**This is a pretty short chapter. Sorry, but I like the ending because next time we're gonna dig into Hermione's past a bit.**

 **I've gotten so many amazing reviews! I'm so glad you guys enjoy the story and my writing. It's always been a dream of mine to publish a book, so maybe someday that'll work out for me. Reviewers: StarDust1987, April, 4fanci, Guest, RosieJones95, Rowanclaw24, k2swis, and coffee-addicted, you are so inspiring like I'm not even joking.**

* * *

 _"This is for your safety, and I am sincerely sorry that such drastic measures must be taken," McGonagall sat at Malfoy's bedside._

 _"Thanks, but I think I'll be fine in Slytherin," Malfoy snapped back._

 _"This isn't a request Mr. Malfoy. When you are released later today, you will be going to the Gryffindor dorms, and will take classes, live, and essentially be a Gryffindor student until we find the individuals who did this to you."_

 _Malfoy didn't look at the woman, just stared at the ceiling unblinkingly. He couldn't even believe he was hearing this. First he lost his title as king of Slytherin house, though it had been slipping away from him ever since sixth year, and now he wouldn't even be a Slytherin._

 _"What if I refuse? What're you going to do?" He sneered weakly._

 _"The password to the Slytherin common room will be changed at noon. Your belongings can be found in the Gryffindor boy's dorm, the room for eighth years," she plowed right through, ignoring him entirely._

* * *

Draco Malfoy walked into the Gryffindor dorms and was immediately assaulted by the entire aesthetic of the common room. Where in Slytherin there was a large glass window showing the dark blue of the lake, Gryffindor had a roaring fire- despite it being the beginning of October. There was a lot of red and gold here, where Slytherin was more blacks, dark green, and silver. Malfoy thought he might go blind from the disgusting brightness of the room.

He'd been released from the Hospital Wing midway through dinner so he could get acquainted with his new dormitory before it was flooded with students. It was even worse than he thought it would be.

Malfoy carefully made his way through the room, doing his best not to touch anything. He couldn't help but glower at the intense coziness he was surrounded with.

"Up the steps. Right now. Move!"

Someone seized his arm, dragging him quickly up the steps as another person pushed from behind. The blonde was so surprised he didn't even think to resist. They shoved him down a hall, past a couple doors, and finally into the last one on the right, slamming it shut behind them.

The two dropped him unceremoniously to the floor where he lay in shock and pain. His ribs clearly weren't healed yet.

"Mission complete!"

Dean Thomas high-fived Seamus Finnegan excitedly.

The door opened to reveal Neville and Harry, who slipped in quickly.

"Pounce didn't see him then?" Harry asked.

Seamus shook his head no, to everyone's apparent relief and Malfoy's confusion.

"What are you doing Potter?" he snapped, wincing as he climbed shakily to his feet.

"Getting you out of imminent death. You're welcome Malfoy."

Ron Weasley was the next person to enter the room.

"Bloody hell. Thank Merlin we aren't rooming in the upper-year room," he locked the door and exhaled loudly.

The five Gryffindors and one former Slytherin stood in a rough circle, the former eying the latter like he was a snake about to strike.

"Nice shiner," Ron finally said. "It may be safer here, but it is far from safe, especially for the likes of you. So, watch your back."

"Is that a threat Weasley?" Malfoy growled.

"A warning."

"The five of us aren't going to do a thing to you," Harry explained. "And don't think for a second it's because we like you, or even feel sorry for you. I think you deserve what you got and more. But our best friend doesn't, and she does feel sorry for you."

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife.

"Your bed's over there by the wall, next to mine," Dean finally announced. "Bathroom's through that door."

The six beds were lined up on the wall opposite the door. Just twin beds, in a room with five other boys. Right now, Draco really missed his single occupant room in Slytherin, with a king sized bed and private bath, and most importantly no obnoxiously righteous friends of Hermione Granger.

"Fuck," he whispered under his breath.

* * *

Ron Weasley decided to forgo a sitdown breakfast the following morning, in lieu of something more important. He'd stolen a granola bar or something muggle from Dean's stash and rushed to one of the empty classrooms on the third floor.

They'd been meeting like this for almost two weeks now, not because they were hiding an affair or something risquee like that, but because Dennis Creevey really needed a brother after Colin's death. It was unclear to both of them why Dennis had reached out to Ron of all people. He'd barely known the older Creevey, but what he did know was how it felt to lose a brother.

Fred was still in a coma at St. Mungos after having a brick wall dropped on him during the Battle of Hogwarts. His prognosis was excellent, in fact it was unclear why he hadn't come out of it yet. The healers said it was up to Fred now, that there was nothing they could do besides continue to monitor him at the hospital.

"I'm so sorry. I know we're meeting in a few days," Dennis said once Ron entered the room. "But I had a dream about him..."

* * *

Malfoy walked to breakfast alone, leaving before any of the other boys had even woken up, except Weasley who was nowhere to be found. He sat in solitude at the Gryffindor table, only after accidentally starting towards the Slytherin table, and picked at the Gryffindor emblem stitched into his new robes.

His ribs barely hurt now, having healed the rest of the way overnight, leaving only a residual ache. There was still heavy bruising around his eye, and the new bump on his nose where it had been broken, but otherwise he'd healed up nicely.

"Morning Malfoy."

Trust Granger to be the only Gryffindor early to breakfast.

When she sat down directly across from him, Malfoy set his fork down with a loud clatter and glared at her.

"When I told you to leave me alone, I meant it," he snapped, tossing his napkin onto the table.

"What is your problem?" Hermione demanded.

"What is my- Granger! I'm living in Gryffindor with a bunch of boys that hate me almost more than I hate them. You are talking to me and I can barely stand to look at you. And to top it all off, my own house hates me because I made a stupid mistake during the war!" He bit out cruelly. "So yeah. Take your pick."

Hermione barely heard his last words, focused solely on what he had said about a mistake.

"You don't mean that," she muttered.

"Every word."

"No, that you made a mistake. Malfoy," she paused for a long moment until he made eye contact with her. "Are you saying that saving my life was a mistake?"

Her brown eyes were swimming with a plethora of emotions- worry, anger, sadness, pain.

"I'm saying if I hadn't, I wouldn't be in Gryffindor robes eating with the likes of you."

"Right... because I'd be dead!"

Hermione pushed her plate aside, the food untouched.

"I don't think I'm so hungry anymore," she whispered, and then fled.

The boy across the table suddenly wasn't hungry either. As full of so many emotions as Granger's eyes were, he only felt one thing around her.

Guilt.

* * *

 **Well... short I know. I'm sorry, but I wanted to get something out to you guys! This is gonna be, not really a slow burn, but like a medium-slow-burn. And I want Hagrid to show up at some point too. I don't know... stuff will happen when it feels right. I'm just going with whatever honestly.**

 **Follow/favorite if you like it! Review if you love it. (How cheesy was that.) Expect the next chapter Friday/Saturday.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I have several excellent excuses for my tardiness. First, got an infection in my gums from my wisdom teeth surgery. Not that bad, but very exciting, lots of- never mind. Second, I am a black belt and I smashed six months of curriculum into two months so I could pretest for my next degree before heading to college. Third, I've been watching Flash and Arrow (just finished season 1 and 3 respectively). Fourth, this is a pretty damn long chapter that got this story upgraded to an M rating, has a flashback, and I think is really good.**

 **Thanks as always to my reviewers on chapter 8: inday soraya, coffee-addicted, eloisemart, StarDust1987, Shinee's Hypeman, and the Guest.**

 **Fair warning, the end of this chapter is a flashback in italics. It's a fairly graphic torture scene that moved this to an M rating like I mentioned.**

* * *

"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked, looking around the Gryffindor table for the friend he was supposed to be having breakfast with.

"Where's Ron?" Neville added.

"Where's Malfoy?" Dean questioned, confused, and slightly worried. "The three people you think would be recognizable by their hair."

Seamus snorted. The three boys and Ginny all looked over at him oddly.

"Oh come off it," the Irish boy chuckled. "We all 're thinking the same thing... early morning threesome."

In fact, none of them were thinking that at all.

"That's my brother!" Ginny sounded repulsed and scandalized.

"That's my best friend!" Harry grimaced.

"Please. I'm gay and I'd have a threesome with 'er," Seamus smirked. "Just to say I did it... probably not Ron though. Redheads. Not my type."

"I think I'm going to eat with Luna at the Ravenclaw table," Neville gagged and hustled away from them.

"I'm not having a threesome with you and Hermione," Dean finally said, after giving the idea much thought.

Harry was gaping at the pair appalled and more than a little disturbed.

"It was a joke mates," Seamus slapped Harry's shoulder. "Hermione's pretty, but I'm more for tall, dark, and handsome."

With that he swatted Dean's ass and walked away with a wink, leaving his boyfriend flushing red in embarrassment.

"Tell me we aren't like this in public," Harry whispered to Ginny.

"I don't think I've seen anything like this since Ron and Lavender," was her response.

* * *

"Hermione!"

"Miss Weasley. This is a library. Please refrain from your hideous screeching while in this room," Madame Pince swooped in from nowhere to chastise Ginny for daring to yell in her library.

"Sorry. Is Hermione here?" The redhead puffed, having run the whole way from the Great Hall to here at a dead sprint.

The librarian eyed her suspiciously.

"Miss Granger is studying in the back by the transfiguration section. I trust you won't disturb the quiet of this room again?"

"Of course not. Thank you."

Ginny turned toward the back of the library and walked slowly until she was out of sight of the vulture-like witch, when she broke into a run.

"Hermione! You aren't going to believe this!"

The bushy-haired Gryffindor looked up from her book to Ginny questioningly. THe youngest Weasley sat down across from her friend.

"It's Fred. The healers think he should be waking up soon. He's starting to display signs that he's aware of people. George says he even moved a little when he was talking about the shop last night."

"Ginny, that's amazing," Hermione said sincerely, closing her book.

"It is isn't it!" She smiled excitedly before transitioning to the next topic. "So. What's wrong with you? You were supposed to have breakfast with us this morning."

"I know," Hermione muttered. "I went early and Malfoy was there..."

She trailed off, careful about how much she revealed to her friend.

"And?" Ginny paused for a long second. "Come on Hermione. We aren't stupid. We all know he helped you escape the Manor somehow."

"Gin- I-"

"I'm not going to push you for details, but surely that means you two are on better terms?"

"You would think," Hermione answered bitterly.

"Do I need to hex him for you?" The redhead asked, only half jokingly.

"Thanks for the offer, but no. I'll just give him his space. He doesn't want to talk to me and that's fine," Hermione lied.

* * *

It had been five days since the Malfoy-Granger spat at breakfast, and Hermione hadn't spoken to him since.

"Granger."

She looked up, expecting to see Theodore Nott, the only person she really talked to who called her Granger. Instead, she watched Blaise Zabini sit down across from her, cross his arms and sigh heavily.

"How'd you find me, and what are you even doing here?" She snapped back, not having forgotten his outburst in the Hospital Wing.

"This is the library, and you are Hermione Granger... and, I'm here to apologize," the Slytherin announced.

That got Hermione's attention, and she set her quill down and looked at Zabini skeptically.

"It was wrong of me to blame you for the attack. It isn't your fault. Draco makes his own choices, and he chose to associate with you during the war. I'm sorry for what I said," he said sincerely.

It took a moment for the Gryffindor to fully process what was happening, and another to decide whether to buy this or not.

"Apology accepted," she finally answered, extending a hand towards the Italian.

He shook it.

"So how's Draco doing?" Blaise approached the topic of Malfoy's wellbeing carefully, having heard all about their argument at breakfast from the former Slytherin personally.

He noticed Hermione tense at the mention of his name.

"You're asking to me because..." she trailed off.

"You're the only Gryffindor who might give him the time of day."

"Not right now."

"He didn't mean what he said. You know that right?"

"Yes... well I do now," Hermione muttered massaging her temples. "Wait, Zabini how much do you know about-"

"Everything."

"Everything, everything?"

"Draco is my best friend, when he's not being a prick like on the train. Theo and I know every detail about every one of the twenty-seven days you were at Malfoy Manor."

"How long have you known?"

"Since the day we visited him in the Hospital Wing. The day he was released. He told us everything... right down to-"

"Stop. Please. You can't tell anyone, please. I have to be the one to tell my friends Zabini," she pleaded.

They couldn't find out like this. She had to be the one to tell them.

"I won't tell anyone Granger, and neither will Theo," Blaise said calmly. "Just keep an eye on Draco for us will you?"

It took a minute, but eventually Hermione nodded her consent. Pounce was still aching for a fight, and the last thing any of them needed was for Malfoy to get into it with him.

"Thanks Granger."

He stood to leave, and was almost out of sight before Hermione called after him.

"Blaise. Why don't the Slytherins hate you and Nott too? You guys 'associate' with me an awful lot," she asked.

"Theo and I were never Death Eaters," he answered simply. "We never swore our loyalty to a cause and then betrayed it. Draco did, and for you... a Gryffindor muggleborn."

* * *

 _Day 2_

 _"You know they left you behind right precious? Lucky for me, you're my favorite toy anyway. I like the way you scream."_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange ran a bony finger across Hermione's cheek gently, then slapped her, nearly knocking her to the floor of the Malfoy's drawing room. Her mistake. Hermione lunged for the witch, trying in vain to get a hold of her wand- or whomever's wand she was using now. Her efforts were rewarded with a cruciatus right to her chest._

 _The spell put her on her back, leaving her panting and whimpering from the pain._

 _"I never did get to finish the lovely piece of art on your arm did I?" Bellatrix purred as she removed a long knife from its sheath._

 _The woman bent over Hermione's weak form, grabbing her left arm firmly._

 _"Get away from me you bitch!" The brunette managed to bite out, ever the Gryffindor._

 _"Now, now dear. No need for that type of language."_

 _The younger witch was hit with another cruciatus, this one far more powerful than the previous. It had her writhing on the ground and finally screaming, much to Bellatrix's delight. She laughed maniacally as Hermione's agonized screams filled the room, letting the spell drag on and on._

 _"Aunt Bella?"_

 _The arrival of a new person caused the evil woman to pause, and the screaming finally stopped, after what felt like hours for Hermione Granger._

 _"Draco. Darling, come in," Bellatrix simpered, with a smirk that meant even more trouble was coming._

 _Hermione was still in agonizing pain as the curse wore off, but could see her childhood nemesis had just entered the room. He looked, not nervous, but utterly terrified. She remembered that the youngest Malfoy had hesitated to reveal their identities just yesterday, and maybe if she could get some time with him, he could be persuaded to leave... with her._

 _"I was just teaching this mudblood a lesson. She refuses to tell me where her friends might have gone. Perhaps you'd like to help Draco?"_

 _It wasn't a request, and he knew it._

 _"I- I'm- I can't..." he stammered distractedly, eyes fixed on his former rival. "Mum wanted me to fetch you... for lunch."_

 _There was a lot of blood, but otherwise, she seemed relatively okay. Weakened, but alive._

 _Bellatrix grabbed her nephew's wrist and pulled him over so he was standing over Granger, ignoring his lunch statement entirely._

 _"Why don't you just observe for today them? We'll get your hands dirty another time."_

 _His aunt patted his cheek condescendingly, the way one would a child._

 _"Watch carefully Draco darling. This is art."_

 _And he did, feeling sickened as his aunt knelt down over Granger's already bloody arm. The young Slytherin could make out letters crudely scrawled across her skin, but not what they said. He watched as Bellatrix move her knife closer to the flesh of the girl's pale forearm, the brunette's hand clenching and releasing desperately before the knife even touched skin. And when the two finally met it was with a loud scream that sent shivers down Draco's spine and demonic laughter that chilled him right to the bone._

 _It was a while before Bellatrix stopped cutting, leaving tears dripping down Hermione's face to the wooden floor as her cries stopped._

 _"Malfoy," she whimpered as Bellatrix paused to admire her work. "Malfoy, please. I-"_

 _Her words were cut off as another scream was wrenched from her body. This time it lasted even longer, Draco growing paler by the minute as he stood looking down at the two women, unable to move or speak, completely transfixed on the horrifying scene playing out before his very eyes._

 _He used to play in this very room, and as he grew older read by the fireplace that was now stone cold. It was here his magic had first displayed itself, repairing an expensive vase he had accidentally shattered. Those memories were forever tainted by what happened here now._

 _At last Bellatrix sat back and wiped her knife clean on Hermione's shirt before standing up._

 _"Still don't want to tell me where your little friends are?" She asked._

 _Hermione glared up at the black haired woman from her place on the floor with a fire burning in her eyes that should never have survived the torture._

 _"I will never... betray my friends," she choked out, in a voice hoarse from screaming._

 _"We'll see," Bellatrix smiled, then turned to the blonde. "Have a look Draco."_

 _He took a step back and shook his head. This was too much- he couldn't watch this anymore. His aunt had other ideas. She grabbed his hair with her bloody hand and pushed him to his knees next to Granger._

 _"I believe I told you to have a look."_

 _He looked at Hermione Granger's face, a bruise forming across her cheek, tears dripping slowly from bloodshot eyes as she met his gaze. Her hair was miraculously ever-bushy and alive. The his gaze moved down to her arm where Bellatrix had focused her attention. And there it was in ugly letters, some scabbed over, others fresh and oozing._

 _Mudblood._

* * *

 **Can I just say, Bellatrix is fun to write in a very disturbing way. But-** **I hope you enjoyed the plot picking up a little here.**

 **I don't even have an estimate for next chapter. Hopefully Thursday/Friday, so check in then.**

 **I keep getting so many nice reviews! Thank you guys so, so much! It means the world to me. Please keep reviewing!**

 **Follow and favorite (maybe we can hit 100 follows?). I hope everyone is doing well, and enjoying their summer!**


	10. Chapter 10

**We broke 100 follows! I'm so excited, that's amazing, thank you guys!**

 **Huge thanks to my reviewers as always... Yona no kokoro, riaroo400, spittingllama7856, Guest, coffee-addicted, and eloisemart. I loved your reviews!**

 **Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"Where are you off to so fast Ron?"

He froze and turned back to the lunch table. Hermione and Ginny were looking at him oddly, worried since he'd only eaten two full plates.

"I'm... meeting up with Harry to uh- play some Quidditch," he smiled and hurried away from the table.

The girls turned to each other, Ginny raising an eyebrow at her brother's antics.

"Do you think it's a girl?" She asked skeptically.

"Who? Parkinson?" Hermione shook her head. "Look around- Susan, Hannah, any girl he'd date, they're all still here."

"Do you think he's really meeting Harry then?"

"Harry's taking a private defense class with Becher right now."

"If anyone else had my boyfriend's schedule memorized I might have an issue," the redhead laughed.

Her friend smiled apologetically.

"It's not just him. I know yours, Ron's, and... well nevermind."

Ginny paused with her fork halfway to her mouth to glare over at Hermione. The latter shook her head.

"Hermione."

"Fine," she leaned in to whisper. "Malfoy's. So I'm a little worried about why he isn't here like normal. His class got out ten minutes ago, and he always comes to lunch right after."

"I thought you were going to leave him be," Ginny whispered back.

"Yesterday I might have promised Blaise that I'd keep an eye on him," Hermione replied sheepishly.

Her statement was met with an eyeroll, but Ginny didn't press any further. They ate in silence for a few minutes, Hermione contemplating more seriously when and how she was going to tell Ginny, Harry, and Ron about the manor. Now Malfoy, Zabini, and Nott could accidentally letting something slip, and that was not how her friends would find out. And if they only heard part of the story, she was confident Malfoy would be dead before she could explain.

Cold fingers grabbing her hands drew her from her thoughts.

"You're rubbing your wrists again," Ginny said softly.

So she was.

"I told Hagrid I'd visit before my next class," Hermione jumped to her feet, avoiding any questions that may arise. "See you later."

Ginny watched her leave, brow furrowed with worry. She knew about the mudblood scar on her friend's forearm, having helped try to find a way to reverse the scarring. She had also seen on many occasions the slightly raised, and subtle scarring on her wrists. It had taken a week before Ginny found a book to tell her they were caused by rope burns, and ways to diminish them.

She's brought then lotion to Hermione one day shortly before school started. The brunette had smiled sadly and thanked her, but said in no uncertain terms she wasn't trying to heal the scars anymore. They were part of who she was now.

* * *

"How's Fred these days?"

"The healers think he'll be waking up very soon," Ron was always cautious about this topic with Dennis, since his brother wasn't going to be waking up.

"I'm really happy for your family," Dennis said sincerely. "You guys are lucky to be getting him back."

"Thanks," Ron smiled at the younger Gryffindor seated across the table from him. "How're you doing?"

"Better than I have been," he answered weighing his words carefully. "I've been hanging out with this girl, well we were potions partners one day, and her sister died unexpectedly... not in the war, but as a child."

"Sounds like more than potions partners to me," the older boy chuckled.

"She's in Slytherin," Dennis announced quickly, his voice shaking. "But she's nice, and she knows how it feels to lose a sibling unexpectedly. And, you aren't mad?"

Despite how Ron Weasley sometimes acted, he had matured during and since the war. He'd changed enough to know that not every Slytherin was a Death Eater.

"Dennis, when you first owled me and asked to talk, I didn't understand why," he sighed heavily before continuing. "I was angry with the world. I missed Fred. I didn't think I could help you to all... But I did, and I've realized that talking about this has been helping me too."

Ron paused there, never having admitted to anyone, let alone Dennis himself, the impact their counseling sessions had on him.

"I think that part of healing is finding someone who has experienced the same things you have and working through it together. Even if it's the last person you expect. So if your Slytherin girlfriend is-"

"She is not my girlfriend!" Dennis interrupted indignantly.

"Yeah. Whatever. If your girlfriend is helping you, then no, I'm not angry. I'm actually really glad you found someone else to talk to."

"Why? So I stop interrupting your lunch?"

Ron laughed and punched him in the arm.

"I won't alway be here, so if someone knew is watching over you, I'd sleep a little easier," he said seriously. "I enjoy talking to you Dennis, really. Even though you have someone else keeping you busy now, I'd still like to meet sometimes."

The redhead left it at that, trying to avoid being too sappy. Dennis jumped up and hugged him tightly.

"You're such a great brother. Your family is so lucky," he whispered.

Ron patted the boy's back awkwardly, glad once again that he hadn't ignored the small reddish-brown owl knocking at his window.

* * *

Draco Malfoy had sensed someone following him since the moment he had entered the corridor. A boy, judging by the footsteps, was behind him, slowly getting closer. He didn't dare look back, keeping his eyes fixed ahead at the intersection he was quickly approaching. From there it wasn't long before he'd be close enough to the Great Hall to be safe from an attack.

The blonde had been keeping his pace even, but now was being caught up to quickly. He spun around, drawing his wand from his sleeve as he realized he wouldn't avoid a confrontation.

"I can hear you walking," Malfoy snarled. "You're little sneak attack isn't going to work."

"I know you can. I also know you didn't hear him."

Even as the words left his mouth, the wand in Draco's hand went flying. Another boy sauntered up from behind. It was then Malfoy noticed the Gryffindor robes.

"What do you want?" He sneered with false bravado, knowing that without his wand, he stood no chance one-on-one, let alone two-on-one.

One of the boys grabbed Malfoy's arms, pinning them behind his back. He thrashed, trying to break free, but the kid holding him was surprisingly strong. The cold tip of a wand pressing into his neck stopped his wild, jerky movements.

"Good afternoon Draco Malfoy," the boy adjusted his robes, digging his wand deeper into Malfoy's neck. "My name is John Pounce, and I have to tell you... I'm not to happy to have a Death Eater living a door down from me."

"Yeah, well I'm not exactly glad to be there either," he spat back.

"You know... Draco... I could end you right now. Make what your little Slytherin buddies did to you look like child's play."

Pounce punched the former Slytherin just above the bridge of his nose. It didn't break, but it did bleed, running down his face to drip onto his robes.

"Go fuck yourself," Malfoy hissed, spraying blood onto the floor and Pounce.

He brought his fist back again, but the punch never landed.

"Stupify!" Two voiced called in unison.

Pounce hit the ground like a ton of bricks.

"Beat it Stevenson."

The Gryffindor holding Draco dropped his arms immediately and took off down the corridor, leaving his friend behind. Malfoy dropped to his knees holding his nose gently. Neville knelt down beside him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You alright Malfoy?"

Luna joined them on the floor.

"I'll fix that for you Draco," She offered.

"S'not broken," he muttered.

She ignored him, casting a spell that stopped the bleeding.

His gaze snapped over to the couple who were looking at him with concern.

"What are you two doing? Don't you hate me too?"

"There aren't enough Wiffledragons in the castle for me to hate you," Luna answered dreamily.

Neville smiled at his girlfriend.

"Don't care much for you to be honest, but I'm over old grudges. You saved Hermione's life, so..." He trailed off, standing up and offering his hand to Malfoy.

* * *

Dinner that day saw Neville Longbottom and Draco Malfoy sitting in amicable silence across the table from each other. The latter would never admit it, but Longbottom wasn't awful to hang around- better than Potter and Weasley certainly. They couldn't be called friends, not even acquaintances really. More like they tolerated each other.

Hermione watched them from her seat next to Harry and Ron.

"What's up Pounce's arse?" She questioned, as the Gryffindor sixth year shot a look of pure hatred at Malfoy and Neville.

"Looks normal to me," Harry laughed.

"Oh, didn't they tell you Hermione? John and Draco had a tiny disagreement today," Luna had drifted over to the trio. "Neville and I put a stop to it after I sensed the bubbleguffins poisoning the air."

Without giving them time to respond she moved away to sit next to Neville on the other end of the table.

"Bubbleguffins?" Ron asked quietly.

Harry shrugged.

Hermione couldn't see anything visibly wrong with the blonde, but noticed once again that he only picked at his food, taking a bite occasionally, but not eating near enough for a teenage boy. It worried her.

He set his napkin on his plate and rose to leave.

It worried her a lot.

* * *

 **Well? Leave a review, and let me know what you thought!**

 **Side note, why are college textbooks so expensive like why? I leave August 16th for school, so I'm trying to get the writing done before then, then all I have to do is publish the chapters.**

 **Next update... Tuesday/Wednesday? Maybe a little sooner?**


	11. Chapter 11

**I got so many great reviews last chapter, so... Guest, Guest, Guest, .me, worththerisks, riaroo400, eloisemart (love your long reviews, and you are so lucky Tom is coming to your town!), gabbymreader, cristado, diannaanne, Lillystream, and Lovetoread1859.**

 **Thank you guys! I know the flashbacks are on the gorier side, and I apologize. It's simultaneously me trying to make them realistic, build the plot, and pushing myself as a writer. I also appreciate the subtle hints that I don't update fast enough:) And I'm glad you guys enjoy Ron and Dennis. I thought it would be interesting to see Dennis in a positive way after I read Cruel and Beautiful World by Lena Phoria (the best fanfic ever. I miss it so much!).**

 **Without further ado...**

* * *

 _Day 11_

 _"If you'd only tell me where your friends are we could end this all right now," Bellatrix whispered._

 _Hermione yanked her head away weakly to get away from the psychotic woman who had her pinned forcibly against the wall._

 _"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Hermione spat. "I won't tell you where they went."_

 _The truth was, Harry and Ron had never told her where they were going. She couldn't reveal their location if she wanted to._

 _Bellatrix shoved her to the floor angrily._

 _"Too bad Draco isn't with us today, this would make such a great lesson for him," she paused for a long moment, relishing in the girl's haggard breathing and laughed. "What to do with lying mudbloods... Crucio!"_

* * *

 _The Gryffindor had already passed out twice from the pain, only to be revived to endure even more. At first, she'd tried to meet every curse on her feet, then her knees, and now she just lay on her back, too shaky to stand, staring up at the Malfoy's ceiling._

 _They really had a lovely home from what she'd seen in her short trips from dungeon to drawing room and back. It made Hermione feel like she had stepped into the life of Jane and Mr. Rochester from one of her favorite novels._

 _She blinked up at the light above her, letting tears slide down her battered face. None of this was supposed to have happened. She should have worked harder to escape, or told them to wait for her, or... any of a thousand possibilities of what she could have done eleven days ago ran through her mind. Some scenarios ended in her death, others a glorious escape._

 _"-take her back to the cellar. The filth has plenty of fight left in her yet, and I intend to break her."_

 _Hermione was vaguely aware of her tormentor leaving the room and a new person coming toward her. She tried to sit up, and while her mind was willing, her body was not._

 _"Granger, get up. Let's go."_

 _"Malfoy," she muttered, almost to herself, eyes fixed once more on the ceiling._

 _He looked down at her fragile form, admiring again how alive the brown locks spreading across his floor looked, even after nearly two weeks of daily torture._

 _"Move it Granger!" He snarled, but it was half hearted._

 _The Gryffindor finally managed to make it to a kneeling position with her hands on the floor to steady herself._

 _"Get up!" Malfoy hissed impatiently, knowing his Aunt could return unexpectedly at any moment._

 _"I can't," she snapped with the last reserves of her strength, then exhaustedly she whispered, "I can't stand."_

 _Hermione flinched when he grabbed her arm, and Malfoy noticed the almost imperceptible fear in her eyes every time he moved. Slowly, as if to show her he could be trusted, the blonde helped her to her feet, maintaining a strong grip on her upper arm when she moved unsteadily forward._

 _It would be easy to steal his wand right now, except Hermione didn't know where he concealed it or if she could move fast enough to take him- a seeker- by surprise. Not to mention how she'd even escape in her state once she acquired a wand which meant it was time for plan B._

 _She'd been watching the youngest Malfoy for several days now. He didn't act the way a Death Eater would, as if he wanted to be anywhere but here. She knew he actively avoided the dungeons where she was being held, and the drawing room when Bellatrix had her up there, and that he couldn't kill Dumbledore last year. In short, it seemed to her that Draco Malfoy didn't have the stomach or the will to torture and kill anyone, so maybe, just maybe, he could be her way out._

 _They were near the steps to the dungeon now._

 _"You can stop this you know," Hermione said, turning to look at her unwilling captor._

 _He was silent, staring straight ahead as they walked and refusing to meet her eyes._

 _"Malfoy, you can help me escape," she pressed._

 _More silence._

 _"Malfoy please."_

 _"Shut up," he whispered._

 _"Just tell me how to get past the wards. Accidentally leave the door unlocked."_

 _They were part way down the steps now._

 _"I said shut up!" Malfoy snapped, louder this time._

 _"You know I'm going to die unless you do something," Hermione continued, recognizing the terrible truth of her words as she voiced what she'd known deep down all along. "You can come with me. I'd make sure you were safe with the Order."_

 _"Granger! I told you to shut it!"_

 _Malfoy opened the metal door, and they entered Hermione's prison. He dropped the girl's arm and moved away from her._

 _"I know where you can go and be safe until this is all over. Please..."_

 _"You think this is about me! That any of what I'm doing is about me!" Malfoy scoffed. "If I don't do as I'm told, do you know what the Dark Lord will do to my mother? Kill her. Slowly. She never asked to be a part of this."_

 _"Does she want you to live like this? In constant fear of what's around the corner. Afraid in your own house?"_

 _"Stop it!"_

 _"You could get her out too. Malfoy, please."_

 _Hermione stood, blocking his exit, cradling her ribs, eyes wide and pleading. The Slytherin couldn't look at her anymore, just seeing her made him want to be sick, and not because she was a mudblood. He shoved past her, bumping her hard enough that she fell to the floor hard, too exhausted to anticipate the impact._

 _The door slammed behind him, and the lock clicked._

 _"Draco Malfoy you come back here!" She screamed. "Malfoy! You can't let me die in here! You can't!"_

 _Hermione's screams quickly melted into tears. Tears of pain, frustration, anger, hopelessness._

 _What she didn't know was that three floors above her, Draco Malfoy was sitting on the carpet of his room, knees drawn up to his chest, crying the exact same tears._

* * *

Hermione woke up to a damp pillow, sobbing.

Ever since Malfoy had been moved to Gryffindor two weeks ago, increasing Hermione's exposure to him tenfold, her nightmares had come back worse than ever. She had yet to confide this information to anyone, including Ginny, with whom she shared a dorm.

She slid out of bed, checking to see that Parvati and Ginny were still asleep, and snuck out of the room. The clock in the empty common room read two am. Hermione summoned Harry's invisibility cloak and snuck out towards the kitchens.

What she didn't know was that Ginny Weasley was decidedly not asleep, rather an excellent pretender. In the weeks since Malfoy's arrival, she'd seen her older friend wake crying or screaming nine times, five of which had resulted in a trip for tea. And that's just what she'd seen.

The first time she'd caught her had been an accident, and Hermione had insisted she was totally fine, but Ginny was a light sleeper and started to notice a pattern.

At first, she'd cast it off as routine. Everyone suffered from nightmares these days, and it was not unusual for Hermione to have them. It was the consistency with which Hermione's returned that had Ginny concerned. She hated to admit it, but this was a situation that demanded Ron and Harry's help. Unlike the rest of them, Hermione didn't seem to be healing from the war anymore, rather it seemed that she was suddenly taking a turn for the worse.

* * *

"Blaise you missed breakfast!" Theo shouted, making his way through the boys dorms in Slytherin. "Blaise! You can't miss herbology again unless you want detention!"

He shoved the door of his and Blaise's room open, and upon seeing his friend's empty bed slammed it shut, moving on to the bathrooms.

"Blaise Zabini!"

There was still no response. Theo rolled his eyes and decided to let the Italian get a detention. It was none of his business if Blaise got to class or not. He was just going to grab his textbook and be off.

All was going according to plan until he walked past the door that led to Draco's old room. No one had moved in to the coveted single, he and Blaise hadn't allowed it, saying Draco would be back soon enough. Which is why it was odd to see the light shining through the crack underneath the door.

Theo Nott drew his wand and pushed open the door carefully, only to get a look at his friend's naked backside walking towards the bed. The sheets rustled as a pretty blonde sat up to greet Blaise with a kiss.

"Oh, you have to be fucking joking," Theo yelled, stepping the whole way into the room.

Blaise jumped, grabbing a pillow to cover his man bits. Whoever he was in bed with laughed prettily, unconcerned about her exposed... everything.

"Come on in Theo," Blaise snapped sarcastically, upset that he'd been so easily startled.

"In Draco's bed! Blaise, he will kill you."

"Not if he doesn't find out."

"Why? Sweet Merlin why? Who even is this?"

Blaise stopped looking defensive, switching to slightly bashful and refusing to meet Theo's angry glare.

"Glad to know I was memorable honey," the blonde smirked.

"Y-you're hooking up with my ex-girlfriend... in our best friend's bed?" Theo finally recognized the girl in the sheets. "I mean, Daphne do whoever, but in Draco's bed!?"

"We didn't want to shag in the same room as you?" was Blaise's excuse, though it sounded more like a question. "You won't tell him will you?"

"What'll you do for me if I don't?" The other boy shot back as he crossed his arms.

Theodore Nott was Slytherin through and through.

"I'll find you a girlfriend," Daphne called from the bed. "I know a few people."

The clothed boy pondered the idea for a minute before nodding.

"Sounds fair. No one awful though, and I mean is Daphne. And you Blaise?"

"My girlfriend is getting you a girlfriend. What more do you want?"

"For one, that pillow better stay right where it is," Theo gave Blaise a cautionary look, glancing at the pillow covering his bits that was slipping more and more out of his hand.

Blaise smiled at him sweetly.

"You two are going to help me find who beat up Draco so we can get our revenge, and then Draco can move back to his room and sleep in his own bed where he belongs," Nott announced. "His bed that has clean, or preferably new, sheets."

Blaise stretched out his right hand to Theo.

"Deal."

They shook hands. Blaise turned away from Theo and headed back towards the large bed, providing another unwanted view of his arse. The latter made a hasty exit, having seen more than enough of Blaise for one day.

"You have a date on Friday! At 6! That's tomorrow Theodore Nott! Don't you miss it!" Daphne called after him sternly.

He decided to skip his first class to scrub his eyes out, and maybe throw up a bit. This was a huge mistake. When Draco found out, and he would, Theo was going to be in deep trouble.

Then he chuckled, but not as much trouble as Blaise.

* * *

 **I also fell in love with Blaise and Daphne after Cruel and Beautiful World. So, I hope they work for you all. Theo and Ron will be getting baes (what happened to that word, no one uses it anymore) soon!**

 **Present day Dramione action is forthcoming in a chapter... maybe two.**

 **Please review as always! Follow/favorite! They're all great!**

 **Update... I'll say Monday or Tuesday which really means Wednesday or Thursday. I suck, I know.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay. I suck at updating, but my college preparations were more important. Sorry guys:( I'll still be writing and updating even when I'm at school.**

 **Thanks to my reviewers, riaroo400 and Shinee's Hypeman... extra thanks because there were only two?**

 **I hope this chapter makes up for the wait. It's just under 2,600 words, making it the longest yet.**

 **On a really sad note, my friend and I were about to buy tickets to see Natasha, Pierre, and the Great Comet of 1812 on Broadway over Christmas, and it would've been our first Broadway show and trip to NY. But alas, the show was cancelled. However, I highly recommend it.**

 **Enough ranting. Here you guys go...**

* * *

"Harry!"

Ginny hustled down the corridor to catch her boyfriend. He placed a quick peck on her lips before pulling back abruptly.

"You're disgusting," Harry Potter grimaced and pinched his nose shut.

His words were met with a playful glare and eyeroll.

"Quidditch captain you know," she responded. "Gotta practice just as hard as the rest of my team."

"And you couldn't shower because?"

Ginny's happy smile fell from her face as she remembered what made her rush out of the locker rooms so fast, just so she could talk to Harry privately before he went to Hagrid's.

"Hey," he cocked his head and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Are you okay?"

His concern was so genuine the redhead could feel it emanating from him.

"I'm fine. It's actually about Hermione," Ginny looked around to check that no one else was in the corridors. "She's been having nightmares again... she isn't sleeping well, mumbling about Malfoy and begging him to do, um something. I- I really don't know. But she leaves for tea every night. She told me she's fine, but..."

The raven-haired boy stepped away from Ginny and slapped the palm of his hand into the stone wall furiously.

"She was getting better! She told us she was doing better!" He practically screamed, as Ginny stood, arms crossed, waiting for his outburst to finish. "How come we all are moving past this and she can't? Why won't she talk to me, or Ron, or you?"

"Harry."

"We dump all our problems on her, and she never gives any of her own back. Do you know how long it took for her to tell us about her parents?"

"Harry," Ginny repeated louder.

"I've told her everything, and she helped me through it all, because she was there and she knows, and she helped. I know what she went through, and I can help her. We all c-"

"Harry James Potter," the fiery girl finally put her foot down, effectively silencing the irate young man. "Her nightmares are not coming from living in a tent with you and my brother. They are from being tortured. Nonstop. For weeks. You have no idea what she went through and neither do I, because we weren't there."

The Gryffindor boy looked suitably chastised, but Ginny Weasley plowed forward.

"We all agreed we wouldn't push Hermione to tell us things she doesn't want to, so don't you dare go trying to get her to share things she doesn't want you to know."

"Why do you sound like you know more than me?"

"Having shared a room with her, I have seen scars you haven't," she explained, thinking about one in particular.

It was along her right side, just below her breast and slightly to the side, and it wasn't a long wound, but had clearly been very deep, leaving a brutal scar behind.

"We all want to help Hermione, but maybe satisfying our own curiosity and trying to heal her all on our own isn't the best way to do it," the girl continued. "We don't know what she faced at the manor, and let's face it, we probably never will."

Harry sensed the 'but' coming.

"But we know someone who might," Ginny started.

"Who?" Harry answered his own question almost before it left his mouth. "Ginny Weasley! Are you out of your goddamn mind?"

"You have to get him to talk to her. I think it'd help Hermione a lot," she defended herself.

"How do you even know he was there for any of it?"

The question was one last, probably futile, effort to dissuade his girlfriend from forcing him to go through with this terrible idea.

"Her nightmares are memories Harry, not alternate realities," Ginny said sternly. "You talk to Draco Malfoy, and get him to meet with Hermione. I'll fill in Ron."

"Could you talk to Malfoy, and I'll talk to Ron?"

"Malfoy sleeps three beds down from you, and Ron is my brother... so no."

Harry sighed wearily, but finally gave in. He hugged Ginny, ignoring her sweatiness and stink.

"I'll talk to him first thing tomorrow, right now I'm going to see Hagrid for some much needed peace."

"And I'm going to shower, and see if I can sell Ron on this idea."

Harry snorted as he walked away, imagining Ron's reaction when Ginny brought this bit of insanity up. He almost wished he could be there.

Almost.

* * *

Harry Potter wasn't able to talk to Malfoy until the following afternoon. It was Saturday, a Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff quidditch game, Hogsmeade trip, and just a few days before Halloween. In simpler terms, the castle was in chaos, and finding someone who didn't want to be found was near impossible, especially since that someone was a Slytherin.

He'd about given up hope of finding the blonde, resorting to wandering the grounds aimlessly. So it was really by chance that he happened across Malfoy lounging against the willow on the shore of the black lake.

He was sitting under the shade of a large willow tree, with a few text books open, but no longer in use as the boy stared into the distance. An oversized black cloak kept a chilly breeze from reaching him, and the girth of the giant tree kept away the unwanted attention students paid him these days. While once Draco would have basked in the constant staring and whispers, now he only strove to blend into the fabric of the school and be ignored until this year was finally over.

"Can I help you Potter?" He spat, not even sparing a look at the approaching figure.

"Maybe stop being an arrogant arse for five minutes?" Harry answered, stopping a few feet away from Malfoy.

"No."

"I know you hate me, but you're kind of our last resort."

At that, Malfoy finally looked up at Harry with a scoff.

"And what exactly do you want?"

"It's Hermione-"

The moment her name left Harry's lips Malfoy's teeth clenched, and he slammed his books shut, piling them up carefully, all the while casting angry glances over at the Boy-Who-Lived. This was not a topic he wanted to discuss,let alone with Harry Potter of all people.

Malfoy stood, sneering over at his childhood enemy, his eyes so full of loathing it was indescribable. But only Draco himself recognized most of that loathing was directed at himself, not the so called savior standing in front of him.

"No. I'm done with her. I think she's been through enough because of me."

"She needs help, and Ginny thinks... we think you might be the only one who can provide that," Harry muttered.

"Right. After what I did-" Malfoy stopped talking suddenly.

He had noticed something off about the green eyed Gryffindor in front of him, namely how his eyes were alight with curiosity.

"She hasn't told you?" He laughed bitterly. "Not any of it?"

Harry shook his head.

"I should've known sooner," the blonde whispered, almost to himself. "If you knew what Bellatrix did to her, what I did to her... oh I would be dead and buried. No Potter, I won't help you. You say she's been getting worse? Probably because she's been seeing more of me."

"Malfoy-"

"No!" He practically yelled.

It took every ounce of strength Harry Potter possessed to swallow his pride and say in the barest whisper, "Please."

Malfoy turned away, bending down to gather his things.

"Hermione is doing worse because she can't confide in us- Ron, Ginny, me. She's ashamed to tell us what Bellatrix did to her, but you know."

"And I'm not to thrilled about reliving it, so go find her a mind healer and leave me the fuck alone."

"You know Malfoy. You were there, you can help her."

"What would you like me to do?" he spat sarcastically. "Bring her a bowl of soup? Give her a nice hug and make all the pain go away? Maybe we can have a reenactment of the day I almost..."

Harry clenched his fists at his side, simultaneously wanting to know what Malfoy had done that was so awful, and desperately needing his help.

"If you have so much guilt for what happened to Hermione, then you will be in the common room tonight," the dark haired boy was growing angrier by the second. "You'll be waiting there when she comes down for tea, and you are going to help her."

It took almost three minutes of the boys glaring at each other before Malfoy relented.

"I'll be there, but just this once Potter," he snapped.

Draco was unsure if he could even stand to see her without feeling sick.

"Let me be very clear Malfoy. I don't like you at all. But I do love Hermione, as do Ron and Ginny, or we wouldn't be going through with this ridiculous idea. So if you hurt her, I will kill you. This isn't about your conscience in the least, because I couldn't give two shits if you lived the most miserable life possible. This is about my friend who needs help."

Harry turned on his heel and marched away, his harsh words still echoing in the air.

Draco sat down, drawing his knees to his chest. He saw the terrible truth behind Potter's words. No one cared about Draco Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy didn't deserve to be cared about. The boy in question had to say that he quite agreed with that assessment.

* * *

 _Day 16_

 _Draco was ravenous by supper time, having spent the better part of the day trying to avoid his Aunt Bellatrix and ignore the screaming coming from two floors below his bedroom._

 _He ate with his parents, Aunt, and tonight three other Death Eaters. Two he didn't know, but one he recognized as Gregory Goyle's father. It wasn't until later, when Goyle Sr. broached the topic of their prisoner that Draco realized Granger had probably not eaten for days._

 _So in the dead of night, the youngest Malfoy stole into the kitchen for food and water and made his way carefully into the dungeons._

 _"Granger?" Draco whispered as he opened the door and slipped into the cold room, shutting the door softly behind him. "Lumos."_

 _The Gryffindor moved away from him slightly as he approached her. The glowing blue light brought her wounds into sharp relief against her increasingly pale skin- the bloody lip, black eye, and long, but shallow cut down her neck, disappearing beneath her thin sweater. She looked worse than just three days ago when Draco had last seen her._

 _Her hair was still alive as ever, and clearly so was the fire inside her._

 _"Oh do come in," she snapped. "Maybe I should start charging a fee for everyone who wants to get a look at my dirty blood. Goyle senior, Bellatrix, your daddy dearest, and now you."_

 _Draco ignored her jibe, setting a bowl of broth, hunk of baguette, and cup of water on the floor near her._

 _"When did you last eat?"_

 _"Oh I see. Now you care how I'm doing? Or is this just some sick joke you're trying to play on me?" Hermione eyed the food suspiciously._

 _"It isn't poisoned if that's what you're asking," Draco answered calmly. "I'd be happy to take it back..."_

 _He trailed off, watching panic fill Granger's eyes. They flicked between his face and the bowl on the stone floor._

 _"Five days," she whispered at last, moving forward further into the light and closer to her first meal in nearly a week. "Help me get out of here."_

 _"This is the best I can do Gra- mudblood."_

 _Hermione laughed aloud at him._

 _"You can barely say it," she observed. "Which means you can't think of muggle borns as inherently something less than you anymore."_

 _"It doesn't matter how I do or do not feel about mud... bloods," he snapped angrily, choking on the last word. "I cannot help you, so eat the food, and shut the fuck up."_

 _Hermione flinched as if she had been slapped, as his voice grew louder and louder._

 _"Granger," he said quieter, almost apologetically when he noticed her discomfort._

 _She held out her hands to him."_

 _"Please untie me so I can eat then."_

 _Draco looked down at her bloody wrists. They were bound tightly, so tight it was digging into her skin, her hands losing circulation, and it seemed the foolish girl had been trying to remove them for several hours, judging by the chaffing and blood soaking the ropes._

 _"I can't."_

 _"Malfoy."_

 _"No one can know I was down here," he seemed to realize that even as he said it. "You can't tell her Granger."_

 _"I won't."_

 _"You cannot tell anyone! Bellatrix will kill my mother if she knows I helped you. Fuck. This was a mistake."_

 _He tugged at his blonde hair in distress while the brunette sat and watched him. She pulled at the ropes again, trying to create enough space to free just one hand. A moment later, Hermione's soft, pained gasp drew Draco's attention back to her._

 _"It's fine," she muttered, watching as blood began to flow steadily from her right wrist. "Tore through the skin is all."_

 _When Malfoy drew his wand, Hermione felt her heart rate spike, unsure what he was going to do, but hoped that her observations were correct and that the Slytherin wasn't made for this life. Even after the ropes fell from her wrists, she was still nervous about his next move._

 _After a few minutes of starting at one another in silence, Hermione reached for the now lukewarm broth, dipping the bread in it, and savoring the taste of food. She ate slowly so as not to upset her stomach before drinking the first clean water she'd had since being captured. Usually her water supply came from the leaking wall that allowed pools of cool, but unclean water to form in the low points of the floor._

 _When she finished, she extended the rope to Malfoy who had been watching her the whole time from across the room._

 _"It'll have to be as tight as before to look convincing," Hermione rubbed her wrists, the broken skin painful and red._

 _"Granger-"_

 _"No one is dying for me. Not my friends, not you, and not your mother."_

 _Draco took the rope from her and wound it around her wrists._

 _"It needs to be tighter Malfoy."_

 _He glanced up at her, trying to summon the will to pull the rope tighter, knowing it would only make her wounds worse. Hermione's hand touched his soothingly._

 _"It's okay," she said earnestly. "This is what we have to do to survive."_

* * *

 **And, I think you can guess that next chapter is where Dramione starts to occur in the present day, so get ready!**

 **Please, please, please review! I'm trying to get an update out before I leave for school Wednesday. If I don't, I honestly don't know when the next one will be because of band camp... next Monday probably.**

 **I won't abandon this story! Promise! I love it too much.**

 **Have a great rest of your summer, and I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!**


	13. Chapter 13

**I do apologize for the late update, but I have been so busy and I only got my computer open and on the internet a few days ago, and classes started. I'm super ahead in everything now so I have time for my real passion, which is writing fanfiction for all you guys!**

 **Reviewers... Bless you all! I love them and you all!**

 **So here you go!**

* * *

Hermione awoke with a start, stifling a scream into her pillow. She didn't understand why the nightmares had returned so suddenly and with such ferocity. Perhaps it was seeing Draco Malfoy, or that she'd buried the memories for too long and they were back with even more ferocity. Whatever it was, the Gryffindor hadn't had a decent night's rest in nearly a month, and though her grades weren't slipping... yet, she knew it was only a matter of time.

She also knew there was no going back to sleep after reliving once again that moment, and slid out of bed quietly so as not to disturb the other girls.

Hermione Granger didn't once suspect that her friend was already awake a few beds over.

* * *

"Theo, it is two in the morning, what the f-"

"I think I'm in love," Theodore Nott responded sleepily, even as he collapsed into his bed.

Blaise kept his eyes shut, head turned toward the ceiling.

"And you couldn't wait until morning to tell me," he said grumpily.

"Blaise, it was amazing. She's amazing!"

"Theo, just shut the hell up."

"We went for dinner, we never even shagged... but..."

"Theodore Nott! Just tell me who it was, and shut it already so I can get some decent fucking sleep for once you complete and utter arsehole!"

Theo sighed happily, much to his friend's disgust.

"Susan Bones," he whispered.

The lights came on suddenly. Blaise sat bolt upright as he turned to stare at him in disbelief.

"The Hufflepuff?"

"She likes quidditch a lot!" Theo defended. "And she was nice to me even though I'm a Slytherin, so..."

He trailed of sleepily.

"This is just a dream," Blaise whispered laying back down. "Just a dream."

* * *

Draco sat in the Gryffindor common room sulking in a dark corner. He couldn't believe he was awake at this unholy hour as a favor for Harry freaking Potter. The last of his homework had been finished nearly an hour ago. He was sick of seeing either Weasel or Scarhead peaking around the wall to check on him. And most of all, he was still puzzling out how exactly the duo had convinced everyone to clear out of the common room by midnight and not come back down.

The blonde opened, for the fourth time, his defense assignment, wishing he'd changed into pajamas, instead of being stuck in his dress pants and crisp white shirt. He decided to take advantage of his solitude and rolled his sleeves up to his elbows and unbuttoned the top buttons.

The earlier movement revealed the now faded and ugly Dark Mark against the pale skin of his left forearm. By now he'd learned to ignore it and the glares and cruel remarks that came along with it.

"Malfoy?"

He disguised his surprise well, annoyed he hadn't heard anyone nearing him, and even more annoyed that it was Granger.

"Are you okay?" She asked with sincere worry, sitting down across from him at his table. "Are you sleeping all right?"

Malfoy could hear the tears in her voice and almost laughed at how stubborn and selfless Hermione Granger was. It was absurd really, how worried she clearly was about him while she herself needed so much more support. He supposed it was how she'd gotten to this point of extreme emotional damage.

"I could ask the same of you Granger," he snapped, finally looking up from his book to make eye contact.

Her eyes were rimmed in dark circles that rivaled his during the war. They were swollen and red from fresh tears. Strands of hair had pulled loose from her ponytail to frame what Draco would call an expressionless face.

"I've looked and felt worse," Hermione answered easily, before changing the subject. "So we talk civilly now? Or is this just when other people aren't around?"

"Call it coercion," he answered coldly. "If I had another choice I wouldn't be here."

She tilted her head to look at him, slowly putting together what exactly was happening.

"Listen Malfoy, despite what Harry, Ron, or Ginny might have told you, I don't need or want your help. It's pretty clear you despise me," the brunette sighed and stood to return to her room.

She'd made it halfway across the common room before Malfoy grabbed her arm. His hand was warm against her bare skin, and when she looked down his Dark Mark was clearly visible.

"When was the last time you slept?"

"Literally five minutes ago," Hermione answered grumpily, wrenching her arm away from him.

"You know what I mean Granger," Draco crossed his arms. "Through the night, and without any nightmares."

She bit her lip as she tried to remember when she'd last slept decently, just to prove she was fine, but found that despite her best efforts she couldn't recall a specific night.

The boy standing opposite her smirked and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought as much."

"Why you of all people?" Hermione realized she wasn't winning this argument any time soon and switched to a new one.

"Maybe because you don't talk to your friends... because they don't know about Bellatrix-"

"They know!" She interrupted sharply.

Malfoy sat on the couch with a scoff.

"Know what Granger? That you were tortured? So does the rest of the world. It's no big secret what happens to prisoners of war," he snapped. "Shall we review what they don't know..."

"Malfoy," the brunette whispered, sinking into the sofa across from his.

She pulled her knees to her chest and rested her chin on them, settling in for what she knew was coming.

"Potter and Weasley don't know how long it takes until you break and start screaming."

It was about thirty minutes, sometimes nearer an hour is Bellatrix was being 'gentle.'

"That sometimes you could barely stand, but you found a way to anyway. That you lost so much weight I could see your bones," Malfoy ticked off each statement on his fingers while Hermione stared at him sadly. "That I was there, watching when that happened."

He gestured to her forearm, which she had been rubbing absentmindedly. She stopped abruptly.

"Do they know about the scars Granger?"

"Of course they do!"

"Bullshit!" Malfoy snarled back. "None of your precious friends have seen this one, or we wouldn't be having this conversation."

The blonde leaned forward and splayed his fingers across Hermione's side. She grabbed his wrist firmly and met the grey eyes with a piercing glare. He could actually feel the raised scar tissue on her right ribcage through the thin fabric of her shirt.

"This isn't about me at all," Hermione shook her head with a sad smile. "You feel guilty. That's why you're here... Malfoy this wasn't your fault."

He yanked his hand and his gaze away.

"You couldn't have stopped her. Your mother and by effect my best friend are alive today because of you."

"Because I was a fucking coward," he spat back. "Don't pity me Granger, and don't pretend like I'm not your nightmare."

"You aren't. Bellatrix is."

"Don't lie to me Granger."

"Fine. You appear, but that isn't really you. You had to do it or I would be dead, your mother would be dead, and you probably would be too."

"Don't pretend like you know me, you don't know anything," he jumped to his feet agitatedly.

"I know you love your mother more than anyone else in the world. I know you miss Theo and Blaise even though you're to manly to admit it. I know you always wanted a puppy but was never allowed one, and that you make awful tea. You keep your living space impeccable, so I'm sure you're hating living with the Gryffindor boys. You miss being the Slytherin Prince, but you aren't a blood purist anymore. I know you don't think you fit in anywhere, but you could here if you wanted to."

"Stop it Granger."

The two students stared at each other silently, Hermione obviously with the advantage here. Finally, Malfoy turned towards the boys' dormitory.

"Malfoy."

"What?" He answered wearily, turning to look at the Gryffindor girl.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Saving my life."

Hermione Granger slept through the rest of the night in peace.

* * *

 **Next update? Not even going to try to give you a time. I'm planning on very soon because most of the chapter is already written. But, you might just want to assume a week between updates now.**

 **Please leave a review, and I'm so sorry again that I don't have more time for this. Good luck with school if you've started!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Um. Honestly, I'm not even going to make excuses. College work is definitely a lot and all my writing got shoved aside for it.**

 **Thank you AngryBritishGuy for just leaving "..." as a review. For whatever reason, that was very inspiring.**

 **Huge thanks to all the reviewers! You guys help me keep writing, and I really appreciate it.**

* * *

 _Day 19_

 _Hermione was deteriorating rapidly. She knew there were weeks left for her, maybe days. Draco Malfoy knew too. Bellatrix knew, and she was loving every second of it._

 _The Gryffindor really wished she could formulate some kind of escape plan, but her mind wasn't working. Every idea she concocted revolved around the youngest Malfoy's help. Not Malfoy as a minor player, but Malfoy as the main component._

 _She was laughing bitterly somewhere deep down, because Malfoy would help her, just not the way he needed to for this insanity to work._

* * *

 _"I wanted an owl."_

 _The duo had been sitting in the dimly lit dungeon for several minutes in silence, while Hermione slowly, meticulously ate the soup the blonde had brought her._

 _"What?"_

 _"I wanted an owl," she repeated quietly, staring blankly at the wall. "I thought maybe I would feel like a real witch if I had my own owl."_

 _Draco didn't respond for a moment._

 _"Your eye looks better today," he finally said._

 _"It's not swollen shut any more."_

 _More silence interrupted their stilted conversation._

 _"You made this tea?"_

 _"Yep."_

 _That explained why it was absolutely disgusting, not that Hermione would say that aloud._

 _"Malfoy."_

 _"Hmm?"_

 _"Thank you."_

* * *

"Very subtle. I'm very impressed."

Hermione sat next to Ron with a pointed glare.

"What was subtle? I haven't done anything, have I?" He asked, clearly playing dumb.

"I guess Malfoy just chose to hang out in the common room at all hours of the morning. He definitely wasn't waiting for someone then."

Ron set his spoon down and turned sheepishly to his best friend.

"We could talk about this with Harry?" The redhead suggested.

"Last I saw he was making out with your sister, so I think he'll be a while."

"I will throw up on this table."

"If you knew I had nightmares, why didn't you guys come to me yourselves? Why Malfoy, and why now?" She asked.

Ron's face grew serious immediately.

"We've tried. Ginny, Harry, me, we've all tried to talk to you about it. What happened to you. We want to understand, really we do," he sighed heavily. "But Ginny realized we couldn't help you, and she thought maybe ferret boy- sorry... Malfoy could."

Hermione laughed.

"And you went along with it?"

"Honestly, a few months ago I wouldn't have. But, a friend of mine helped me realize that you have to talk to someone who's shared your experience to find healing. Harry and I aren't that someone for you... as much as we'd like to be. If Malfoy helps you sleep through the night, then so be it. We all love you more than we hate him."

The brunette threw her arms around Ron who nearly slid off his seat.

"Dennis was so good for you," she whispered, before leaning back with a sly grin.

"How..."

The grin on her face grew wider.

"No more Zabini and Nott for you!"

* * *

"You set him up on a date with a Hufflepuff?" Blaise asked incredulously.

Daphne turned to give Blaise a look of complete disgust.

"For your information, Susan is a lovely woman who happens to be in Hufflepuff, a house full of people who won't stab you in the back. A nice change from certain people," she snapped back.

"Okay, well then you're subjecting "a lovely woman" to Theo?" Blaise countered, with a sneer.

"What is your problem? I am trying to do a nice thing for our friend and you are- I don't even know what you are!"

"He's been talking about her nonstop since some unholy hour of the morning, and he isn't listening to any of my thoughts about Draco. Remember him? Draco, who I want to come back where he belongs unlike some people."

Daphne sat back against her pillows, still glaring at the Italian in her doorway.

"Have you considered maybe giving Theo a rest on the Draco thing. It's all you two talk about these days, and it's stressful to him."

"Who else am I supposed to talk to Daphne?"

She coughed pointedly.

"What?"

Boys could be so obtuse at times, she thought.

"Me, Blaise. Your girlfriend. Daphne Greengrass. I've been giving a lot of thought to who may have attacked Draco, and I've compiled a list and been wheedling it down."

Daphne produced a crisp piece of parchment covered with her perfect handwriting. Some names were already crossed out.

"These fifteen seem the most likely to me, but I doubt all of them were involved."

Blaise looked down the list. Everyone listed was a death eater's child.

"Pansy?" He asked, reading the last name listed aloud.

"I know she's our friend, but I don't know who to trust. Her father was high in the Dark Lord's ranks, and she was never clear about her allegiances in the war."

"I don't know. She was there when Theo and I tried to warn Draco on the train..."

Pansy had snuck away the moment the fight erupted, and they had barely heard from or seen her since.

"I'm not saying she nearly killed one of her best friends, but I'm not saying she didn't."

* * *

It was 1:48 P.M. on Friday October 23, 1998. Harry and Ron were eating a late lunch, waiting for Hermione to join them after her last class. The second Hogsmeade trip of the year was the following Saturday, and the trio was looking forward to seeing the town for the first time since the Final Battle. Ginny was at Quidditch practice with the chasers working out new strategies for their game against Slytherin the following Saturday. Malfoy was unaccounted for, but likely in a back corner of the library alone.

Owls arrived with news during breakfast and dinner, which was why it was such a surprise to see Pig come soaring in at exactly 1:48 in the afternoon.

Ron barely looked up, occupied entirely by a large bowl of pumpkin soup.

"Ron!" Harry shouted, but it was too late.

Pig crash landed directly in the bowl, stumbling forward to drop a letter in front of the redhead. Ron picked the owl gingerly out of the bowl and grumpily set him down on the table. The owl hooted softly, and fluffed his feathers, spraying Ron with even more soup before flying off.

"Bloody hell. I miss Errol."

"No you don't," Harry shot back.

Ron used a spell to clean his robes and picked up the letter.

"Who's it from?"

"Mum," Ron answered.

He was nervous now. Something must have happened to Fred. Maybe he'd woken up... or maybe he wasn't ever going to.

"I can't read it... do it for me won't you?"

Harry took the letter from his friend's shaking hand and opened the parchment quickly.

"Ron-"

* * *

"Granger! Merlin... what are you doing?"

Hermione leaned against the door, looking unimpressed at Malfoy's shirtless state as she glanced around the boys dorm room.

"Have you seen Harry and Ron?" She asked finally, looking back over at the blonde who had finally pulled a T Shirt on.

"I thought you were their babysitter, not me," he muttered grumpily.

"I was supposed to meet them for lunch... nine hours ago."

She walked over to Harry's trunk and rummaged around for a minute, emerging with a folded piece of parchment.

"I'm not suddenly your best friend Granger. Beat it."

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Hermione sat down on Harry's unmade bed, completely ignoring the indignant former-Slytherin a few feet away.

"What is that?"

She shushed him.

Against his better judgement, Malfoy moved closer to the brunette and leaned over to look at the parchment.

"They're not here. Malfoy..."

Hermione trailed off anxiously, looking over at the only other occupant of the room.

"I don't have the first clue. Ask McGonagall. Send them an owl. Floo them. I don't care, just get out of here."

"She's meeting with Kingsley. I already sent an owl. I sent a patronus and it couldn't find them. I'm not stupid. Nothing."

As the minutes ticked on, she was becoming increasingly more harried, entirely losing her calm facade.

"Wrists."

Hermione stilled her hand, staring absentmindedly at the wall just past Malfoy's head. He sighed heavily, realizing she wasn't going anywhere until the wonder duo returned.

* * *

"Is Hermione still in class?"

"What Ginny?" Ron asked tiredly.

"Where. Is. Hermione." She enunciated crisply.

"Yeah! Where is our resident bookworm? We could use some intelligence in this room," George added. "With Fred back from the dead the average IQ in this room took a dive."  
"Watch it! I might not be allowed out of this bed, but I was never known for following the rules anyway," Fred laughed.

"You guys didn't write and tell Hermione that Fred woke up?" Harry asked.

"Of course not. She's always with you two," George rolled his eyes, as if that should have been obvious.

"Bloody hell."

"What?" The twins said simultaneously, then turned to each other and smiled.

"We, uh... didn't tell her."

"We're dead," Harry groaned.

Ginny took a deep, calming breath.

"Idiots," she muttered, standing up to make the floo call.

* * *

 **I hope this was satisfactory to tide everyone over for a few weeks. That's all left in the semester, and Christmas break should be a great time for me to get some more of this out.**

 **Please review! You guys are amazing, and thank you for sticking with me even though updates are wild.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Done with finals and semester one! It was insane.**

 **Here you guys go...**

* * *

Theo slammed his fist into his desk sending ink spraying across the wall. Blaise flinched at the noise and jerked his head up to look at his roommate.

"We have nothing Blaise! Nothing! I have no idea who might have done this," Theo shouted, standing and slamming his hand down again.

"Calm down!" Blaise yelled back.

Theo was surprised at his usually calm friend's sudden outburst, and he fell silent.

"I'm glad you're taking an interest in this again, but this frantic... whatever we're doing obviously isn't working," the darker boy continued.

"Then what do you suggest?" Theo spat back.

"We need to start talking to people. See who heard about it, and trace them back to the source. Then we'll find out who organized the attack."

The two Slytherins sat in silence, pondering Blaise's plan.

"Alright," Theo said finally. "It's better than staring at this list of names. Where do we start?"

Blaise inhaled dramatically before speaking.

"Pansy Parkinson."

* * *

"Granger!"

Hermione jerked awake as Malfoy entered the room loudly.

"Weaslette is in the fire in the common room wanting to talk to you."

"Is she okay? Are Harry and Ron okay?"

Malfoy sat on his bed and raised an eyebrow at her. She'd fallen asleep on the foot of Harry's bed after he'd left for the common room. Being surrounded by Gryffindors who hated him was better than being alone with Hermione Granger.

"Haven't the foggiest. Go talk to her yourself."

It was late, and the blonde wanted nothing more than for Hermione to leave so he could go to sleep.

"Thanks Malfoy," she muttered as she left.

* * *

The next morning began a Saturday on which there was nothing to do. The Gryffindor-Slytherin Quidditch game was exactly one week away. Usually Draco Malfoy would spend the day practicing with his team, but since he wasn't allowed to play there was quite literally nothing for him to do.

He spent nearly an hour sitting in the Great Hall, eating slowly and doing his best to ignore the hateful looks the Gryffindors were giving him. It was a relatively peaceful morning, until the post arrived.

 _ **Hermione Granger: War Hero?**_

Draco froze, staring at the article title in shock. Rosaline Pierce had written it, so it was certainly nothing more than downright lies. He opened the paper and started to read.

 _After months of speculation about Hermione Granger's relationship with Draco Malfoy, this reporter has finally uncovered what the public has been searching for._

 _It is a little known fact that Hermione Granger spent nearly a month as a prisoner in Malfoy Manor during the Great War. Only those close to Granger and members of The Order of the Phoenix were privy to this information before today. How she survived is a mystery, and Granger herself has refused to speak of the ordeal. Most would suggest that her own courage and strength allowed her to survive and eventually escape, while other are skeptical that anyone could withstand torture from Bellatrix Lestrange herself, let alone escape._

 _Several sources suggest that the brains of the Golden Trio may not be as loyal to her friends as we believe. Recently she has been seen talking, often late at night, with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Likely, Draco Malfoy was involved in torturing Granger during her captivity... if she was even tortured._

Hermione set the paper down at that point, unable to continue reading what Pierce was saying about her.

"No one's going to believe this Hermione. It's outrageous," Mrs. Weasley placed a comforting hand on the brunette's shoulder.

She inhaled shakily and stood up.

"It was wonderful to see you all, but I'm going to head back to school. Lots of work to do... and I'd rather face this sooner than later," Hermione sighed and gathered her bag. "Fred, it was amazing to see you, and I'm so happy you're awake. I'm sure I'll see you all over the holidays."

Hermione hugged each of the Weasley's, and they could feel the tension in her body. The article was affecting her more than she let on.

"We can come with you," Ginny offered kindly.

"No," Hermione shook her head. "Stay here with your brother. I need to deal with this on my own, not hiding behind Harry and Ron."

"Did you read it yet?" Ron asked Harry after their best friend had flooed back to Hogwarts.

"I don't know if I want to," he answered.

They exchanged a look before Harry picked up the paper and started to read.

* * *

 _A source, who wishes to remain anonymous, says Granger was never treated as horrifically as the other muggle-borns held at the Manor. In fact, he suggests the girl was more than willing to trade information and other... favors for her safety. It would certainly explain why Granger chose to invoke a centuries old secrecy clause when she testified for the youngest Malfoy._

 _Imagine what the Wizarding World would think of their heroine using her body to ensure her safety, even as others like Sirius Black and Mad-Eye Moody laid down their lives for the cause. Well imagine no more, because the truth has been placed before you. The facts certainly suggest that Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy were involved during the war, and perhaps are still._

 _Hermione Granger is no more a war hero, than her Death Eater lover... perhaps even lovers. A true hero would be willing to make the ultimate sacrifice, and would never submit to the Dark Side. It's clear to this reporter that Granger is best a coward who would do anything to save herself, and at worst a double agent who secretly supported He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named throughout the war._

 _Authored by Rosaline Pierce as the thirteenth article of her collection "Death Eaters Unmasked: What Must Be Done to Protect Our World."_

"None of this is even remotely true Draco," Theo Nott set the paper down and sat next to his friend.

"It's true that she testified for me, and that she was a prisoner at my house. Any of this could seem true to anyone who doesn't know the real story," Draco sneered back.

Blaise emerged from around a bookshelf to join the two boys.

"Is the real story that much better though?" He asked.

"Anything is better than the entire world thinking that Hermione Granger fucked Death Eaters to stay alive!" Malfoy practically screamed.

Theo shushed him, looking around the library to make sure no one was near.

"And is it even your decision, or is it hers?" he added in a whisper.

"Hers," the former Slytherin conceded.

"Right," Blaise said matter of factly. "Maybe try... oh I don't know... talking to her!"

* * *

It was clear to Hermione Granger that most people paid no mind to the article. Susan Bones told her Pierce was worse than Rita Skeeter, and Neville mentioned that his Gran had sent a strongly worded letter to the Daily Prophet. Even Blaise and Theo had run into her and said they thought the article was, in their words, "the shittiest story ever written." They also told her to talk to Malfoy.

By dinner, Ginny, Ron, and Harry had returned from visiting Fred. He had just been released to go home a few hours before. No one at the Gryffindor table mentioned the article, except when Dean announced loudly he had unsubscribed to the Daily Prophet and encouraged others to join his boycott.

Malfoy arrived late and sat next to Neville near the end of the table.

The second Malfoy reached for food, Pounce was on his feet moving toward Hermione quickly. Gryffindors fell silent as they realized what was about to happen, but no other House seemed to have noticed yet.

"Fucked Malfoy recently Granger? I always wondered why you were so quick to defend scum like that, but knowing you kept his bed warm for a month really tells me everything I need to know."

Hermione stared at the younger student and shook her head at Harry when he made to stand.

"Did he even have to ask you, or did you just volunteer yourself?"

"Are you done?" Hermione spat back.

"I bet it didn't just stop with Draco did it?" Pounce sneered. "Did you fuck his father too? Or were you available to any Death Eater that wanted some? Didn't want to suffer too much for the cause did you?"

Hermione stood calmly, never breaking eye contact with the boy across the table. Most of the Great Hall had gone quiet now.

"Don't you dare say that I didn't suffer," she said in a deadly quiet voice that still carried through the entire hall. "I was tortured for weeks. Despite what you think, Rosaline Pierce has no clue what I went through. I never fucked anyone for my safety, and I certainly never gave up Order secrets."

Hermione paused to steady herself before continuing.

"I was, and still am, prepared to die for what I believe in- Harry, Ron, the Order, my friends. I never allied with Death Eaters, and I will not tolerate being told that what I sacrificed was worth nothing."

The headmistress finally descended on the table.

"Mr. Pounce. My office, right now!" She ordered in the deadliest voice any student had ever heard.

He stepped away from the table, still sneering at Hermione.

"Death Eater whore," he tossed over his shoulder.

Hermione picked up her bag, leaving her barely eaten dinner sitting on the table.

"I'm going to study. I'll talk to you guys tomorrow," she muttered.

"We're all on your side 'ermione," Seamus called after her.

The buzz of conversation was starting to fill the Great Hall again, and hardly anyone noticed when Draco Malfoy stood and followed Hermione Granger.

* * *

 **Huge thanks to everyone who has stuck with this story, and especially reviewers! You guys are amazing!**

 **I'm going to update again after New Years, so look for it then. Next chapter reveals what Malfoy did... I'm really excited to write it for you all!**

 **Please leave a review, follow, or favorite. Be on the look out for a oneshot I've been working on too!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Happy New Year everyone!**

 **I had an extreme existential moment this year when I didn't watch the ball drop... because why do we do that in America? Whatever, this country's freaking weird. I'm done with the rant now.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed last chapter. There are so many, I can't type you all out, but know that you are honestly so appreciated and inspiring to me!**

 **Here is the much awaited Hermione/Draco history... yes, it gets a little violent and bloody. Just be aware, that's why this has an M rating.**

* * *

Hermione barely made it to the Gryffindor common room before breaking down. She couldn't believe someone actually believed the outrageous article, even if that someone was just John Pounce.

"I'm sorry Granger," a voice said behind her.

She swiped at her eyes and turned to look at Malfoy.

"What for? It isn't your fault," she whispered. "I already told you."

"Don't pity me Granger. I don't deserve it."

"I don't pity you Malfoy," Hermione answered slowly. "Can we talk somewhere? Your room?"

He nodded hesitantly and followed her up to the empty dorm, shutting the door behind them.

"I know I'm the last person you want to talk to... and you feel guilty to the point that you can't even look at me," she sat down at the foot of his bed. "But you shouldn't. You're a survivor, and I'm tired of you acting like there is something more you should have done. I'm only alive because of what you did for me."

Malfoy looked distinctly uncomfortable, clenching his fists repeatedly.

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Granger. Look what's happening to you-"

"Look what happened to you earlier this year! Malfoy, you could have died. A few rumors about me isn't threatening my life," Hermione wiped her eyes again. "I don't need to forgive you... you need to forgive yourself."

The blonde paced irritably, to agitated to sit still.

"I don't deserve it," he said aloud, voicing the thought that had haunted him since first seeing Granger's helpless form on his drawing room floor.

"It's not about deserve... no one really deserves forgiveness," the Gryffindor girl replied calmly. "I've forgiven Bellatrix, not for her sake but for mine. I can't carry the weight of so much anger, it would destroy me. You have to see yourself as the giver, not the recipient of forgiveness... that's how it works."

"Granger-" he choked out her name before sitting on the bed beside her.

"It's not easy to do, and it takes time to accept that there is nothing that can change the past. The war... it's part of us now, as awful as that is, it's our harsh reality."

The odd pair sat wordlessly for many minutes. Both knew the other was crying silently, but neither spoke until Hermione finally formed a coherent thought.

"You were right, I haven't told Harry and Ron exactly what happened. Maybe that makes me a hypocrite, telling you how to help yourself when I keep it all bottled up, but I'm not perfect."

"Tell them," the blonde stated, after a long pause. "They deserve to know."

"I don't want them to hate me... or think that I gave up, was a coward, was ready to-"

"Granger, they are your friends! They aren't going to think badly of you!" Malfoy jumped to his feet, practically screaming. "You didn't do anything wrong! I was the one holding the knife, and I was the one who decided to stick it between your ribs and watch you bleed out at my feet!"

* * *

As soon as Blaise saw his best friend go chasing after Hermione, he pulled Theo over to the Gryffindor table. They sat down next to a shocked Harry and Ron.

"Hello?" Harry said, but it came out more like a question.

"Listen Potter," Blaise ignored him and got straight to the point. "When Draco was attacked, Theo, Daphne, and I started investigating who might have done it. Well, we think that whoever planned that attack also gave information to Pierce that helped her write this bullshit."

He gestured to the newspaper Theo clutched tightly.

"Now we don't particularly like you, but you all have been decent to Draco, and we do like Hermione... so we propose we team up with you guys and find out who's doing this."

When Blaise finished, the Gryffindors only stared at him. Ron chewed mechanically like he'd forgotten he was eating, and both of Harry's eyebrows disappeared into his hair.

"Why do you like Hermione?" Ginny asked, seeming to be the only one who could still function properly.

"She's nice to Draco, even though he's a complete arse," Theo answered, thinking back to the train incident. "And she treats all the Slytherins well, even when others don't."

Ron finally seemed to realize what he was doing and swallowed the now pulverized food.

"And of course, we know what happened in the Manor," Blaise added. "So we all know this article is nothing more than fiction with the barest basis of truth."

"We don't-" Harry started.

"She hasn't told us about it," Ron finished for him.

"How do you know?" Ginny demanded, aghast that two Slytherins knew more about what Hermione had experienced than her own friends.

"You really stepped in it now," Theo patted Blaise's shoulder condescendingly. "Draco told us, and no we won't tell you. I respect them, both of them, too much to share something so personal."

"Listen," Ron interrupted. "I believe in giving Hermione space, but I also think it's time. Yeah, ever since Malfoy talked to her she's seemed better, but with this article out... well Pounce isn't going to be the only one who believes it. She either lives with that, or the truth comes out."

Ginny and Harry both looked frustrated at the idea of pushing Hermione into something she didn't want, but recognized Ron's statement was correct.

"Okay," Harry replied grudgingly. "Let's talk to Hermione. And while we're doing crazy things, let's join forces with Nott and Zabini and get to the bottom of this. I'm about ready for a normal school year."

* * *

 _Day 25_

 _Draco Malfoy had been watching the deterioration of Hermione Granger's hair for the last few days. It had remained wild, bushy, and untamable until three days ago. Now, it hung limply past her face, matted to her head with blood._

 _Her hair was dying, and she was dying._

 _"Pay attention Draco!" Bellatrix snarled. "This is how you know a toy is too old. Crucio."_

 _The girl on the floor barely made a sound, just lay there convulsing and whimpering softly._

 _Draco Malfoy watched in silence, remembering how two nights ago the Gryffindor had begged him once more to help her escape._

 _Bellatrix's delighted gasp pulled him from his thoughts again._

 _"Our Lord is summoning his inner circle!" She cackled. "Well my dear nephew, let's make this quick."_

 _She handed her long knife to him._

 _"Kill her. I know you're too pathetic to use a proper killing curse, so this will have to do."_

 _The Malfoy heir froze, the knife grasped losely in his left hand as he stared at the only student who had ever bested him in school._

 _"If you don't have the guts," his Aunt said sweetly. "I'll kill the mudblood and your precious mother... it's all your choice darling."_

 _He moved closer to Granger who stared up at him. For a moment he could swear he saw hope flash in her eyes, but it was quickly replaced by a dull acceptance as she moved slowly._

 _"The Dark Lord awaits me, Draco. Kill her!"_

 _"I can't," he breathed, but only Hermione heard him._

 _She had moved to her knees and at last, with a final ragged exhale, stood shakily before Draco Malfoy._

 _They could hear Bellatrix clapping slowly, sarcastically._

 _"I told you... no one dies for me, including your mother."_

 _"I don't even know how to."_

 _The bloody girl touched her hand to her right side, to a point on her side below her breast._

 _"Between... between my ribs. It'll be- just- just like butter. Easy- it's easy-" she stumbled over her words, willing herself not to cry._

 _Hermione Granger would not die lying helplessly on the ground, and she would not die sobbing._

 _"Now! Draco!"_

 _"It's okay... Draco."_

 _The look in her eyes could only be described as peaceful. Malfoy's eyes were wild, panicked, utterly confused. He loved his mother, but he didn't want to be a killer, but they would both die if he didn't do this._

 _Finally he lifted the long knife, and with a choked sob slipped the blade into Hermione's side._

 _Bellatrix was congratulating him and laughing maniacally, but he barely heard her. Hermione exhaled softly and her eyes went wide as her classmate buried the knife between her ribs. Unconsciously she reached out for him, grasping his crisp white shirt weakly. Her body fell forward and slid down his, leaving smears of blood across his clothes. He stepped back in shock, unable to tear his eyes away from the horrifying sight before him. She fell to the ground, grasping at her side and the blood oozing from around the knife._

 _Her cheek rested on the perfectly polished leather of his right shoe._

 _"Oh Draco!" Bellatrix cooed, kissing his cheek lovingly. "I have never been more proud!"_

 _The boy was silent._

 _"And my precious mudblood, how I'll miss our time together. Your foolish bravery never ceased to disgust me. Being a stupid bitch must be a filthy muggle trait," the Death Eater murmured, leaning down to look into Hermione's eyes and patted her bloody cheek. "I wish I could watch you die, but I must answer my Lord's summons. Draco, take care of the body."_

 _The woman grabbed floo powder from the mantle, but Hermione refused to let her have the last word._

 _"I'm not foolish," she called weakly, spitting blood across Malfoy's shoes as she spoke. "Where I c-come from, they'll- they'll call me a martyr."_

 _Bellatrix Lestrange laughed as she threw the powder into the fire and was whisked away._

 _Hermione Granger closed her eyes, feeling the blood pooling in her lungs, and prepared to die._

 _And Draco Malfoy suddenly remembered searching through a beaded bag weeks ago, and finding a very interesting and possibly useful bottle labeled 'Essence of Dittany.'_

* * *

 **Well... what do you think? There is absolutely a second half to this flashback, since obviously Hermione is very much alive.**

 **I admit that I'm not familiar with anatomy, and perhaps Hermione would have died instantly in real life. My answer to that is... magic.**

 **Please keep leaving your amazing reviews! Thank you so much for sticking with this and my weird updating. I'm doing my very best to get one more chapter out before spring semester starts. Best of luck at school this semester everyone!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Um... so I'm alive and apparently writing fanfiction again because I don't want to do my homework. This story is wrapping up, so I'm trying to finish it before the summer starts. Sorry for the really long delay, but college is pretty time consuming and I haven't been feeling writing too much.**

* * *

Harry, Ron, and Ginny led the two Slytherin boys into the still deserted Gryffindor common room.

"I'll check the girls' dorm for her," Ginny volunteered, leaving the boys in awkward silence.

"Well, I'll see if Malfoy's in our room," Ron muttered, make a quick escape from the awkward situation.

"Our room?" Theo asked.

"All the eighth years share a room," Harry answered. "Do you not?"

Blaise Zabini actually laughed and fell back into the couch.

"This too good. The great Draco Malfoy sharing a room!" Blaise was in hysterics.

Theo sent him a dirty look, remembering all too well what Blaise had used Draco's old room for not long ago.

"In Slytherin, Draco had a private room. His name demanded respect," Theo explained.

Ginny emerged from the girl's rooms, shaking her head no. A moment later Ron appeared.

"They're in there, talking. She locked the door though. I can't quite make out what they're saying, but it sounds... emotional," he announced in a hushed voice. "Should we..."

Ron never got the chance to ask the question; Harry was already heading up the stairs.

* * *

Hermione looked up at the angry young man who was on his feet yelling wildly.

"Sit down," she demanded once he paused his tirade to take a breath.

Surprisingly he did, still red-faced and clenching his fists. Without conscious thought, Hermione's hand found her forearm and begin absentmindedly rubbing the raised scars.

"I was ready to die," she began softly. "I'd betrayed nothing of the Order, and I thought for a while that death would be my only way out. When you... when you did that... I had made peace with death. My only regret was that I made you a killer, and when I felt the Dittany on my side I was happy because I realized you would not be a murderer."

"Granger-"

"I would have died for my cause. I still will."

"I wouldn't have died for mine," Malfoy exhaled. "That's what I realized watching you be tortured day after day. I would have given up anything to avoid that suffering."

Hermione anxiously twisted her wrist through her hand and stared into the far corner.

"Stop," Malfoy whispered.

When she didn't, he reached out a hand and covered hers. She froze her movements immediately to look over at him.

"People think I gave up Order secrets, that I'm some sort of Death Eater spy," Hermione choked out the words, feeling tears building in her eyes and throat. "They say I- I- sold my body to stay safe, and I never... no one even touched me like that... Draco, they think I'm a-a whore... and I wouldn't-"

The girl made a choking sound as the tears spilled over and ran down her cheeks slowly.

"If anyone believes that, they're stupider than Weasley," Malfoy said in an attempt to be comforting.

The words had no effect, so nervously and with great trepidation, the former Slytherin pulled her closer. To his surprise, Hermione buried her face into his neck as sobs wracked her entire body. Draco wrapped one arm around her waist and held the back of her head with the other, feeling distinctly unnerved by her behavior.

Before he had time to analyze the situation, the door swung open to reveal three Gryffindors and two Slytherins. Ron's wand clattered to the floor as he stared in shock at the odd picture in front of him. Harry looked at Ginny, who was smiling almost imperceptibly, hoping she'd give him a cue for how to react. Theo mouthed "five galleons" to Blaise, who responded with a head shake and silent "not yet."

Draco Malfoy looked up at them, still holding a shaking Hermione in a manner he had become quite accustomed to at the Manor. After a tense few second Hermione raised her head to look at the group waiting in the doorway.

"I suppose you can all just come in," her voice was trembling but still presented an air of authority. "I owe you the truth."

* * *

 _Day 26 - Continued_

 _"Granger, look at me. Do not close your eyes."_

 _The Gryffindor girl had little clue what was happening. She could see a bright light above her and feel a piercing pain in her side. Even as she processed the pain, it began to ebb into a dull ache. Death wasn't nearly as scary or painful as she'd worried it would be, sitting in the dark crying and bleeding as pain shot through her entire being. Her eyes felt heavy, maybe she could just go to sleep. She'd always known she may give her life for this._

 _"Granger come on! Stay awake! Remember- remember the owl you wanted? W-well I wanted a puppy... so I could feel like- like a real kid."_

 _In her delirious state, all she could think was "why is Draco Malfoy here too?"_

 _Then she remembered how he looked at her as he passed her stolen food or retied the ropes around her wrists. Not with disgust or hatred as he once had but with something almost like respect. Hermione opened her eyes as the pain faded, grasping desperately at her wounded side; she realized suddenly that she was no longer bleeding. Her eyes flitted to the blood covered blonde kneeling over her holding a familiar dropper and bottle._

 _"You saved... me..." she croaked out weakly, hardly believing what was happening._

 _It had crossed her mind that he could eventually be convinced to help her, but from the moment he'd picked up the knife... well that thought had vanished from her mind._

 _"I'm picking you up Granger," Malfoy's voice shook as he spoke. "You're getting out of here first thing tomorrow morning, and you're going to end this."_

 _Hermione blinked up at him, hearing him but not totally understanding through the pounding that was now filling her head._

 _Pick her up he did, carefully, so as not to cause any more damage than he and his family had already done. It wasn't difficult; she weighed barely a thing, and he could feel her ribs through her thin and tattered shirt. The whole way he murmured quietly about the back passages they were taking to avoid portraits, how he was sorry for what he'd done, that she could never tell a soul that he'd saved her._

* * *

 _Day 27_

 _Hermione awoke in a soft warm place. For a second, it even hopefully crossed her mind that she had dreamt up the whole month from her darkest thoughts. Then she moved and jolts of pain shot through her body, dashing any naive ideas that it had all been nothing more than a nightmare._

 _"Get up Granger," a voice demanded._

 _She turned her head to look at a now clean, but still exhausted former classmate sitting next to her._

 _"Thank-"_

 _"No time. Listen to me," Malfoy pulled her out of what she realized was his bed._

 _Looking around, she took in the impeccable surroundings, disturbed only by a pile of bloody robes. Quidditch posters, signed by the entire team of course. Green and silver decorations. A snitch in a glass case, presumably the first he'd caught._

 _The pair stood face to face, Hermione still weak and leaning against the bed frame for support. She was still a bloody mess with ripped clothes hanging from her too small frame._

 _"I've let you sleep all I can, but now you have to go before they come back. Do not let yourself be seen until this is over Granger, do you understand me?" He demanded. "If they know you're alive, my mother will die. You cannot be seen!"_

 _"I understand, and I promise," Hermione answered honestly._

 _Malfoy stared at her for a long moment as if contemplating the truth of her answer. Then he produced a Chocolate Frog card from his pocket._

 _"Your Portkey leaves soon," he extended it to her. "It will take you wherever you think of."_

 _"How do I know this isn't a trap?"_

 _Hermione didn't take it, suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling that it was all too convenient and too happy of an ending._

 _"You know this spell. I can't trace where you're going."_

 _He was right, and Hermione took the card._

 _"I owe you, Draco Malfoy."_

 _"Pretend it never happened Granger. That's how you repay this debt."_

 _Those were the last words she heard before the card jerked her away from the room. Mentally she conjured the image of Shell Cottage as she spun, and moments later landed heavily in damp sand. A salty wave washed over her._

 _A small, warm looking house was not so far away from where she landed, and Hermione Granger, ever the fighter, picked herself gingerly up and began to limp forward._

 _The wind whipped around her and she cast a glance at the card still held tightly in her grasp. Albus Dumbledore smiled up at her with the ever-present twinkle of knowledge in his eye. She let the wind steal the card away, never to be seen or spoken of again._

* * *

By the time Hermione had finished speaking it was late into the night. Dean had knocked once, but he had quickly hurried away agreeing to keep the rest of the 8th year boys occupied for a while.

At first, Hermione had stood as she spoke, but it soon turned to anxious pacing. As she recounted the first time she'd begged Draco to help her, Ron had clenched his fists and glared at the boy. When she began to tell about her last night, it became impossible for her to continue for a long time.

Surprisingly, it wasn't Ginny, or even Ron or Harry that she turned to, but Malfoy who sat on his bed staring at his clasped hands in shame. She'd taken a seat beside him and placed an arm over his shoulders as if to comfort him. Ginny and Theo were the only ones that recognized why the story upset their friend so much. It wasn't because she felt weak or scared, but because she realized the guilt the memory drowned Malfoy in.

By the time Hermione reached the end everyone's eyes were suspiciously red and watery; even the two Slytherins had felt a tear escape here and there though they'd never admit to it. Draco had been silent the entire time, not even acknowledging Hermione's touch, only sitting still looking at his hands.

"I didn't tell you, because I made a promise," Hermione finished. "And because I didn't want you to think of me the way I was then. But I'd rather people know me as weak than as the girl who traded sex for survival."

There was a long moment of silence before Ginny's surprisingly calm voice interrupted.

"We should go to bed... all of us. We need time and sleep."

Harry and Ron nodded.

"I'll see Blaise and Theo out," Harry volunteered. "Make sure no one will catch them out past curfew."

He dug around and pulled out the blank parchment that was the Marauder's Map. The three boys, followed by Ginny made their exit. Ron stared at Hermione and Malfoy sitting side by side, no longer touching, but both staring at the ground in silence.

"I'll just... brush my teeth," he headed toward the bathroom quickly, feeling slightly sick and confused after all he'd just heard.

Hermione put a cautious hand on Draco's shoulder. His silent vigil finally ended as he snapped his head around to look at her.

"I never got the chance... so, thank you... for saving my life," she said quietly.

"No Granger, thank you... for saving mine."

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks to those who have stuck with me since the beginning and keep asking me to continue.**

 **Let me know what you thought!**


End file.
